New Life
by Marik0t
Summary: Kagome Higurashi é uma famosa cantora, idolatrada por todos. Mas ninguém realmente sabe que, seu pai, interessado apenas em dinheiro, é violento e compulsivo. Cansada, Kagome decide recomeçar e construir uma nova vida. Como garoto. U/A InuKag
1. The Beginning

Kagome fez menção de bater a porta ao sair do escritório do diretor. Estava furiosa. Por quê, afinal, não podia desligar-se da gravadora?

Ela segurou o braço esquerdo, apoiando delicadamente o lugar que fora marcado por seu pai na noite anterior. Quando dissera-lhe que não queria mais cantar apenas por dinheiro, ele havia dado-lhe uma surra maior do que as outras; mas, obviamente, não tocou em seu rosto. Não era besta. Se descobrissem que batia em sua filha a seu bel-prazer, seria preso e não teria mais acesso à sua fonte de dinheiro.

Kagome, de cabeça baixa, percorreu rapidamente as ruas de Tokyo. Por onde passava, viam-se outdoors e propagandas com seu rosto sorridente estampado neles. Mas ela não prestou atenção, não importava se a reconhecessem: o que mais queria, naquele momento, era sair dali e ir para casa. Não agüentava mais aquela vida. Queria fazer o que gostava... Não o que dava-lhe dinheiro.

A garota foi diminuindo o passo lentamente, até parar na frente de uma vitrine de uma loja de brinquedos. Estava para fechar: a movimentação dentro da loja era mínima, indicando que não haviam clientes, e luzes eram apagadas uma a uma. Na vitrine, um pequeno urso de pelúcia fitou-a tristemente.

Voltar para casa...

Como poderia fazê-lo, se não havia uma casa que realmente pudesse chamar de lar? Talvez, um dia, pudesse ter tido uma – lembrava-se vagamente de sua mãe e seu irmão, que haviam morrido em um acidente de carro quando ainda era muito nova – mas não acreditava que sua vida de agora pudesse ser chamada de agradável. Era infeliz...

Kagome devolveu o olhar ao urso de pelúcia. Ele sorria docemente, confortando-a. Parecia entendê-la perfeitamente... Suas dores, suas aflições, suas tristezas.

E foi então que teve uma idéia. Aflita, apalpou o bolso de trás... E encontrou o que procurava: seu cartão de crédito. Ela fitou-o por alguns instantes, o coração palpitante, e voltou o olhar para o bichinho de pelúcia que continuava a observá-la da vitrine.

Por que não?

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela adentrou a loja. Alguns minutos depois, voltou à rua; seu olhar direcionou-se à vitrine, agora vazia.

Era o começo de uma nova vida. Kagome deixaria de existir.

* * *

Kagome analisou sua imagem mais uma vez no espelho do banheiro masculino. Não devia estar tão mal assim... Afinal, ninguém a havia reconhecido. Suas roupas largas, assim como as faixas que apertavam-lhe o busto, escondiam perfeitamente suas curvas. Os hematomas do joelho e dos braços, resultantes dos ataques de fúria de seu pai, combinavam com o skate que segurava. Parecia mesmo um moleque...

A única coisa que a incomodava era seu rosto. Muitas vezes, Kagome já tinha ouvido falar que era linda: revistas, repórteres, opinião alheia. Ela mesma não se considerava feia, muito pelo contrário – gostava de sua aparência. No entanto, seria um tanto incoveniente no futuro...

Ela amarrou seus cabelos negros em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e colocou o boné azul, as incrições "RAIDERS" em vermelho destacando-se. Analisou sua imagem novamente no espelho. Parecia que aquilo era o máximo que podia fazer...

Agora, o próximo passo. Já tinha tomado o primeiro trem disponível para uma pequena cidade aleatória de Kyushu (que aparentemente ainda não atingira a marca de 4 mil habitantes), e agora encontrava-se na estação. Mas e agora? O que faria? Não tinha onde ir, sequer podia ligar para um conhecido. Sacara todo o dinheiro guardado em sua conta e estufara tudo dentro do mais novo urso de pelúcia, substituindo a espuma. Já se livrara do cartão de crédito, para que não a rastreassem por suas compras; encontrara uma escola que a aceitaria, mesmo sendo setembro... O único detalhe que faltava era uma moradia.

Ela vagou tontamente pela estação de trem, sua mochila nas costas e o skate debaixo do braço. Os tênis a incomodavam um pouco, mas não tardaria a se acostumar com um pequeno detalhe desses. Talvez pudesse alugar um quarto barato em algum lugar perto da escola... Mesmo que isso levasse tempo. Não se importava em dormir nas ruas, contanto que pudesse tomar um banho depois de ter tudo arranjado.

Kagome demorou-se em frente a um mural de avisos, mas não encontrou nada que lhe fosse útil. Dirigiu-se ao balcão de informações.

- Com licença – chamou ela.

- Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou a informante, sequer levantando os olhos de seu caderno de palavras cruzadas.

- Será que sabe onde posso arranjar um quarto de aluguel? Ou mesmo alguém que esteja disposto a abrigar um estranho em troca de serviços domésticos.

- Hm... Desculpe, mas não me vem nada à cabeça. – ela preencheu mais uma coluna, e coçou a cabeça com a caneta.

Kagome esperou que a mulher dissesse mais alguma coisa, o que não aconteceu. Impacientemente, ela tamborilou os dedos no balcão e espiou por cima dos ombros da atendente, fitando o quebra-cabeça ao que a mulher se dedicava.

- Sean Connery - disse ela, a irritação em sua voz bem disfarçada. - É o ator que procura.

A atendente finalmente olhou para Kagome, pretendendo dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia ao fitá-la.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Ao vê-la, a informante gelou; um incômodo silêncio espalhou-se pelo local por alguns minutos. A garota corou dos pés a cabeça e abriu a boca, tentando inutilmente emitir algum som.

- Uh... Senhorita? – perguntou Kagome, confusa.

- T-t-tem uma velha senhora que precisa de ajuda com afazeres domésticos, talvez queira perguntar a ela... – gaguejou ela. – Seu nome é Kaede, ela é sacerdotisa do templo Sengoku Jidai. – a garota pegou a mesma caneta com que estava completando palavras cruzadas e, distraída, desenhou um mapa atrás de um documento que parecia ser importante. Kagome achou melhor não discutir.

- Ok, muito obrigado – ela sorriu gentilmente, pegou o mapa e dirigiu-se à saída. Quando olhou de relance ao balcão de informações, três outras conversavam animadamente com a primeira, olhando para Kagome. Quando perceberam que as olhava, acenaram um adeuzinho.

Kagome suprimiu uma risada, deu de ombros e saiu.

* * *

O templo Sengoku Jidai era humilde, mas bem apresentável. Apesar das centenas de milhares de degraus – segundo a contagem de Kagome, que desistira após o 150 – parecia ser um lugar bom para se morar. Uma árvore centenária dava-lhe as boas-vindas, acenando com seus inúmeros galhos ao ritmo do vento suave.

Parecia ser um lugar bom para se viver. O ar era fresco e puro, muito diferente do da cidade. Tóquio era sempre tão apinhada de gente que às vezes Kagome sentia-se sufocada, claustrofóbica. As pessoas da cidade grande não desfrutavam da vida, viviam às pressas sempre tentando agradar aos chefes no trabalho. Mas uma aldeiazinha do interior era muito mais reconfortante: nada de aglomerações humanas, apenas a natureza a se admirar.

Kagome correu os olhos pelo templo, esperando encontrar a tal sacerdotisa. Uma senhora, com trajes típicos de sacerdotisa, varria as folhas caídas da árvore, absorta em seus pensamentos. Kagome aproximou-se.

- Com licença... A senhora é a Kaede?

A senhora levantou os olhos e sorriu ternamente.

- Sim, meu bem. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Ouvi dizer que a senhora precisa de ajuda com afazeres domésticos...

- Oh, sim – ela parou de varrer e sentou-se em um banco de pedra ali perto. Fez sinal para que Kagome se juntasse a ela. – Estou ficando velha demais para essas coisas. Ainda assim, não tenho dinheiro para contratar alguém para fazê-lo...

- Oh, não se preocupe – disse Kagome, meio sem graça. – Não quero dinheiro.

Kaede fitou-a.

- Não?

- Não. – ela sorriu – Na verdade, queria saber se me aceitaria em sua casa por alguns dias, até que ache um lugar para morar... Enquanto isso, pagaria o aluguel com afazeres domésticos. Sei cozinhar, lavar, limpar, passar... Só me diga o que quer que faço para a senhora.

Kaede pareceu pensar um pouco, mas acabou sorrindo.

- Ora, e por que não? Pode ficar o tempo que precisar. Esta velha senhora precisa de uma companhia... E uma pequena mãozinha no dia-a-dia.

O rosto de Kagome iluminou-se. Problema resolvido.

* * *

A casa de dona Kaede era um tanto quanto simplória, mas aconchegante. Era uma casa em estilo japonês, com portas de correr e tablados de madeira. Seus cômodos não eram muito decorados, o que fazia parecer um tanto quanto vazio, mas ainda assim era agradável aos olhos. No mesmo instante, Kagome sentiu que havia conseguido um lar.

Kaede guiou a garota por alguns corredores e parou em frente a uma porta. Abriu-a, revelando um quarto pequeno e empoeirado.

- Gomen ne... – desculpou-se a velha senhora, espanando a poeira de uma escrivaninha ali perto – Há muito tempo que vivo sozinha... Não tenho outro uso para esses quartos a não ser depósito.

Kagome riu.

- Não preocupe-se com isso, Kaede baa-chan. Não é difícil limpar tudo isso... Logo, logo, vai estar tudo brilhando.

Kaede virou-se para sair e deixar Kagome, mas virou-se novamente.

- Ainda não perguntei seu nome.

- Aoi... – disse Kagome. Havia pensado muito sobre isso enquanto viajava de trem. – Higashi Aoi.

A velha sorriu e, com um aceno de cabeça, retirou-se.

Kagome analisou seu novo quarto. Apesar de empoeirado, gostava de ficar ali. Tinha tudo o que precisava: uma escrivaninha, uma cama, um armário, uma televisão – velha, mas que funcionou quando Kagome testou-a.

Ela deitou-se de costas na cama e fitou o teto. Estava um tanto quando amedrontada por ter feito o que fizera, mas precisava de uma mudança na sua vida. Não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria se tivesse que continuar a morar com o canalha a quem chamava de pai.

Kagome rolou na cama, deitando-se de lado, e encarou seu mais novo amigo, seu ursinho de pelúcia. Seus olhos pareciam confortar-lhe, dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Como gostaria de acreditar em tudo aquilo fiel e cegamente... Mas algo em seu subconsciente não a deixava relaxar. Pelo menos ainda não. Ainda haviam muitos riscos pela frente. Teria que mudar drasticamente seu comportamento a fim de não ser reconhecida, e isso tomaria algum tempo. Não podia se descuidar enquanto não conseguisse masterizar sua nova personalidade; o menor deslize poderia dedurá-la. E, caso isso acontecesse, tinha certeza que seu pai a perseguiria até onde estivesse - e a agrediria como sempre fizera, talvez até pior do que o usual.

Cansada demais continuar se preocupando com tais coisas, Kagome fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer.

* * *

E aí, peoples, beleza? 8D

Então... Sei que estou um tanto quanto enrolada com minha outra fic. Mas não pude resistir. Eu tive essa idéia super awesome que eu realmente PRECISAVA escrever, então acabei redigindo umas 5 páginas no word só no primeiro dia.

Não que eu vá abandonar minha outra fic, nem pensar. Tinha tido um pequeno bloqueio de imaginação, mas acho que consegui superar isso. (acho que eu falo isso toda vez que fico um bom tempo sem atualizar meus textos. 8D) Provavelmente vou postar um novo capítulo ainda essa semana (isso se eu não enrolar, como sempre faço.)

MAS ENFIM. Taí uma nova fic. Fiquei ainda mais inspirada depois de ter visto um drama japonês chamado Hana Kimi, melhor drama EVER.

Espero que gostem.


	2. A New Start

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que Kagome instalara-se na casa de Kaede. Depois de estabelecer uma rotina para si mesma, havia matriculado-se em uma escola ali perto e alegremente começado seus estudos como uma garota - ou garoto - normal.

Desde que haviam descoberto seu talento, aos 5 anos de idade, não pudera mais usufruir de recursos que uma garota normal teria. Sua mãe e seu irmão haviam morrido no ano anterior, então todas e quaisquer decisões tomadas em relação a ela foram feitas por seu pai. Desde criança, tinha estudado em casa com professores particulares - que mudavam constantemente, pois seu pai raramente encontrava um com quem se identificasse. Nunca havia realmente conhecido uma escola, nunca havia estudado em uma sala de aula normal.

Por isso, em seu primeiro dia de aula, Kagome não soubera dizer qual sensação era mais forte: o receio ou a ansiedade. Enquanto esperava pelo professor anunciar seu nome para a pequena classe de estudantes, ocupava suas mãos com alguma coisa. Torcia a camisa masculina, arrumava o uniforme, checava a mochila, abria um botão de seu casaco, decidia que o botão ficava melhor do jeito anterior e o fechava de novo. Quando o professor finalmente mandou-a entrar, inspirou fundo e dirigiu-se à classe.

- Este é Aoi Higashi - anunciou o professor, enquanto Kagome escrevia seu nome no quadro negro. - Foi transferido para cá e pretende estudar com vocês até o final do colegial.

Ninguém falava nada. Não eram muitas pessoas, mas ainda assim Kagome perguntou-se se havia algo errado.

- P-Prazer - gaguejou ela nervosamente, em seguida fazendo uma reverência.

Um zumzumzum de conversa começou a tomar forma, até que a classe explodiu em comentários e perguntas. De onde era? Por que tinha se transferido? Quantos anos tinha? - E o mais freqüente: se tinha namorada.

- Pode sentar-se ali na carteira vazia ao lado de Sango - disse o professor um tanto quanto alto, fazendo-se ouvir. - A garota de rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Kagome assentiu e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar, sendo seguida por olhares e suspiros das garotas e muxoxos dos garotos. Ignorando-os, ela sentou-se e cruzou as mãos sobre a carteira.

- Aoi, não é? - ela ouviu a garota ao seu lado dizer. Kagome fitou-a com seus olhos azul-turquesa, fazendo a garota enrubescer de um tanto que parecia que estava com febre. - S-s-s-sou Sango - ela gaguejou, em seguida deu uma risadinha nervosa - Pode me perguntar se tiver alguma dúvida.

- Muito obrigado. - Kagome sorriu gentilmente para ela e voltou sua atenção para o professor.

Sango, o coração a mil, recostou-se na cadeira. Por Deus, mas que rapaz! Além de ser extremamente lindo, ainda era educado. Para quem estava acostumada a andar com moleques tipo Kouga, Inu-Yasha e Miroku, Aoi era um deus grego. Tudo bem que os três amigos não eram feios, muito pelo contrário - eram os mais populares de escola, e ela sempre recebia olhares feios de outras garotas por sempre estar com eles. Mas mesmo assim...

Ela olhou de relance para Aoi, que realmente parecia interessado na aula de Biologia.

Quase que imediatamente, o ar pareceu faltar em seus pulmões e ela abanou o caderno em seu rosto, a fim de conseguir respirar direito.

Seria isso o que chamavam de amor à primeira vista?

* * *

Apenas Miroku parecia notar o quanto Sango estava avoada. Tomava seu leite distraidamente, fitando o nada, claramente absorta em seus pensamentos. Soltava um suspiro uma ou outra vez e voltava ao seu estado de transe, sem nem ao menos reparar o que passava à sua volta. Nem pareceu incomodar-se quando Inu-Yasha e Kouga começaram a discutir bem à sua frente, sendo que sempre era a primeira a apartar a briga.

Miroku franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que possivelmente poderia ter acontecido para Sango estar daquele jeito.

- É mesmo – ele ouviu Kouga dizer – Fiquei sabendo que há um aluno novo no pedaço.

- Teriam conhecido ele se não tivessem cabulado as primeiras aulas. – retrucou Sango friamente.

- Eeeeeh... Mas o professor de Matemática é tão chato...

- E depois ainda pergunta o porquê de ir mal nas provas... – disse Miroku, olhando para Kouga, que agora estufava sua boca com comida.

- Ah, mas isso é porque ele é burro mesmo – falou Inu-Yasha, roubando um pedaço de salsicha do almoço de Kouga.

- _Como é que é? – _Kouga apertou os olhos, olhando seriamente para Inu-Yasha. – E_ me devolve esse maldito pedaço de salsicha! _- Em poucos segundos, já discutiam novamente.

- Mas e aí, Sango – Miroku fitou-a, tentando puxar conversa – Como é o aluno novo?

Ela suspirou longamente. Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aoi é-...

A porta do terraço abriu-se e Kagome saiu do prédio. Ela notou os quatro amigos sentados, agora fitando-a silenciosamente. Ela corou ligeiramente.

- Ah... Desculpem-me, achei que não houvesse ninguém aqui em cima... – e virou-se para ir embora. Sango levantou-se de um salto e agarrou seu braço, puxando-a em direção a Miroku, Kouga e Inu-Yasha.

- Não, que isso, por que não vem comer com a gente? Só estávamos conversando, só isso. Nada de interessante. – ela fez Kagome sentar-se e ocupou o lugar ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza? Posso ir a outro lugar se estiver atrapalhando...

- Não está atrapalhando, de jeito nenhum! Pode comer com a gente todos os dias se quiser, eles não se importam.

- Hm... Ok então. Muito obrigado. – Kagome sorriu gentilmente para Sango, que corou furiosamente.

- Oooh, então você é o cara novo... – disse Kouga, cumprimentando Kagome com um aceno dos hashis que segurava. – Sou Kouga. Aquele é o Miroku, e este aqui tentando roubar minha comida é o vira-lata do grupo, Inu-Yasha.

- _O que foi que disse, seu lobo fedido? –_ Inu-Yasha rosnou, olhando furiosamente para Kouga.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. _Vira-lata._

Kagome não pôde evitar sorrir quando os dois começaram novamente a discutir, esquecendo-se completamente dela.

Miroku, de braços cruzados, analisou Kagome de cima a baixo.

Olhos azul turquesa. Pele branca como leite e macia como seda. Cabelos longos, negros como a noite, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Estatura um tanto quanto baixa para um rapaz, mas nada que parecesse incomodar as garotas.

Não podia negar, o cara era bonitão. Mas e daí?

Ele olhou de relance para Sango que, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos do novato. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele riu de algo que Kouga disse.

Miroku bufou. O que, afinal, aquele cara tinha de tão extraordinário?

- Mas e aí – começou Inu-Yasha, de boca cheia – veio d'onde?

- Ah, uma cidadezinha pequena por aí - Kagome engoliu um pedaço de pão e desviou o olhar rapidamente. – Vocês não iriam reconhecer o nome.

- Menor do que esta? HAH. Deve ser bem fundinho de quintal, entã-UFF – arfou Inu-Yasha ao receber uma cotovelada de Sango em meio a suas costelas – POR QUE FEZ ISSO, SANGO?

- Aprenda a ter boas maneiras, Inu-Yasha! – e em seguida, virou-se para Kagome, a expressão sonhadora – Não preste atenção nele, Inu-Yasha não sabe engolir comentários impróprios.

Kagome sorriu.

- Não me importo. Porém, agradeço a consideração.

Sango corou furiosamente e virou as costas para os outros quatro, o coração martelando furiosamente em seu peito. Acalme-se, dizia ela para si mesma. Foi só um sorriso, nada mais. Apenas um sorriso.

- Bem – ela ouviu Kagome dizer e acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto se levantava e espanava a poeira das calças – Tenho que passar na biblioteca ainda hoje. Agradeço a companhia de vocês – ela sorriu.

- Que isso, cara. Volta aí quando der na telha – Kouga cumprimentou-o com a latinha de suco em suas mãos. – 'Cê é gente boa.

- Aí, eu vou com você – disse Inu-Yasha, levantando-se também – Tenho que ir pra lá também.

Miroku, Sango e Kouga olharam para ele, surpresos.

- O quê?

- É, tinha esquecido que tenho que passar na sala da diretoria. É ali perto. Me pegaram colando na prova de Biologia. A velha Tsubaki vai me dar o maior esporro de novo.

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça dos três.

- Seria muito improvável ver o Inu-Yasha na biblioteca. – Miroku franziu o cenho.

- Acho que o mundo acabaria antes disso.

- É... Nem sabia que ele sabia ler. – retrucou Kouga, sorrindo maldosamente. Como resposta, ganhou um belo galo em sua testa.

- Enfim, vejo vocês na sala. Vam'bora, novato.

Ao saírem, um silêncio pairou sobre Kouga, Miroku e Sango.

- Sango – começou Kouga, abrindo um sorriso malicioso – Cê tá caidinha por ele, tá não?

O rosto da garota enrubesceu furiosamente. Abaixou a cabeça, a franja cobrindo seus olhos, e murmurou quase que inaudivelmente um "não". Miroku bufou mais uma vez.

* * *

Kagome esperava por Inu-Yasha sentada em um banco em frente à sala da diretora. Segundo ele, não tomaria mais do que alguns minutos; depois disso, iria guiá-la até a biblioteca.

Nada mal para o primeiro dia de aula, pensou ela. Havia conhecido pessoas simpáticas, possivelmente seus primeiros amigos naquela escola. Ou mesmo primeiros amigos, corrigiu ela. Só havia tido um amigo em toda sua vida, e por um curto período de tempo. Nunca iria se esquecer daquela pessoa, tão preciosa para ela.

Havia conhecido-o em uma de suas viagens para o exterior. Não tinha nem atingido a puberdade ainda e já fazia tours na Europa e Ásia, cantando para mais de 20 mil pessoas a cada show. Em um desses tours, Jakotsu, ávido fã seu, havia conseguido enganar os seguranças que guardavam seus aposentos e entrar em seu camarim.

"O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?" perguntara ela, surpresa.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" dissera ele, estendendo-lhe um pequeno bloquinho. "PORFAVORMEDÁUMAUTÓGRAFO!"

E foi assim que tudo havia começado. Mal haviam conseguido conversar por alguns minutos antes de Jakotsu ser encontrado e expulsado dali, e Kagome realmente gostara daquele pessoa. Talvez por ser o primeiro a desafiar seus seguranças, talvez por ter demonstrado a ela que era um grande fã seu sem vergonha de admiti-lo.

Esse episódio repetiu-se mais algumas vezes, até que Jakotsu foi ameaçado de receber um processo judicial para manter-se longe dela. Mas os danos já haviam sido permanentes: Kagome e Jakotsu haviam secretamente trocado endereços de e-mail, e comunicavam-se quando conseguiam. Acabaram tornando-se grandes amigos, mas seu pai descobrira o fato e fizera de tudo para separá-los.

Assim, haviam perdido contato. Não falavam-se por 6 ou 7 anos.

Kagome suspirou tristemente. Perguntava-se o que tinha acontecido com Jakotsu. Sentia falta de alguém com quem conversar...

- Novato?

Ela olhou para cima, deparando-se com Inu-Yasha, que fitava-a curiosamente.

- Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção. - ela levantou-se. – Já acabou de falar com a diretora?

- Feh. Aquela VELHA – ele enfatizou a última palavra, como se quisesse ser ouvido – só me deu o maior sermão. Nada que eu não esteja acostumado.

- _Eu ouvi isso, Inu-Yasha_ – uma voz veio de dentro do aposento com a porta fechada. Ele sorriu maldosamente.

- Vamos, tenho que levar você até a biblioteca antes do começo das aulas da tarde. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso distraidamente e começou a andar, guiando-a por entre corredores e salas de aula.

Kagome manteve-se quieta por todo o percurso. Não sabia por quê, mas sentia-se nervosa. Nunca havia estado sozinha com um garoto antes, não sabia como agir. Deveria começar uma conversa? Mas se fizesse isso, sobre o que falaria? Havia preparado-se para agir como garoto, mas não achava que tivesse que realmente falar com outro.

- Mas e aí – começou Inu-Yasha, quebrando o silêncio – Vai fazer o que na biblioteca?

- Ah – respondeu ela, saindo de seu transe – Queria ver se há alguns livros de música que eu podia pegar emprestado.

- Música, é... – ele mostrou-se interessado – Toca alguma coisa, novato?

- Hm... Alguns instrumentos, mas é só.

- Tipo o quê?

- Vamos ver… Piano, guitarra, violão, teclado, violino, gaita, bateria, baixo, flauta, mandolim, violoncelo... Quando era pequeno, tentaram me fazer aprender vários instrumentos, mas a carga horária era demais.

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe tocar tudo isso? Feh! E eu que achava que era bom…

- Sabe tocar alguma coisa?

- Piano, violão, guitarra e baixo. O básico, mesmo. Eu, Miroku, Kouga e Sango temos uma banda. Eu sou o quebra-galho, mas geralmente fico na guitarra e no vocal.

- Wah! Uma banda! – o coração de Kagome palpitou. Não gostava de admitir, mas sentia falta de poder cantar na frente de inúmeras pessoas. Todas que estavam ali apenas para vê-la, que estavam ali porque gostavam de suas músicas. Sentia falta da adrenalina, daquele gostoso frio na barriga toda vez que estava prestes a cantar.

Depois de muito andar, os dois pararam em frente a uma sala.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – ele disse, abrindo a porta para deixá-la entrar. Ela agradeceu e assim o fez.

O interior da biblioteca era aconchegante. Poucas pessoas freqüentavam-na naquele momento, mas havia diversos livros e revistas separados em dezenas de estantes. Kagome maravilhou-se com toda aquela diversidade.

- Não tem muita gente que vem aqui – disse Inu-Yasha. – Todo mundo só usa internet agora. Google salva vidas.

- Onde é a seção de música?

- Eu te mostro. Vem cá.

Ele guiou-a por entre algumas estantes, em direção ao fundo, e parou em frente a uma prateleira.

- Aqui. Essa seção é pra gente que gosta de artes e coisas desses tipo. Teatro, música, pintura.

Kagome apoiou-se curidadosamente em uma estante pegou um livro e folheou-o, parando em uma página ou outra para analisar seu conteúdo. Inu-Yasha observou-a enquanto seus olhos corriam as páginas.

Inu-Yasha fitou o rosto do novato. Havia algo de familiar naquelas feições, disso ele tinha certeza. Seria um conhecido seu? Talvez um amigo de infância, ou mesmo alguém da vizinhança? Não sabia de onde, mas sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar.

Os olhos turquesa levantaram-se e fitaram seus olhos dourados. O coração de Inu-Yasha palpitou por um segundo.

- Acha que posso pegar emprestado mais de um livro de uma vez?

- S-sim, pode pegar até 5 livros.

As íris azuladas abaixaram-se para as folhas de papel mais uma vez. Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos e levou a mão à testa, esfregando as têmporas. O que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Se fosse uma garota até endenderia... Mas por Deus, eram ambos do mesmo sexo!

Tinha que afastar aqueles pensamentos estranhos de sua cabeça. Procurou um livro pelo qual se interessasse – acabou encontrando um sobre guitarras bem atrás de Kagome, e esticou o braço para pegá-lo.

Kagome levantou o olhar e viu Inu-Yasha levantar a mão.

_Seus dedos fecharam-se violentamente em seu antebraço. Ele sacudiu-a com força,gritando com ela, para logo empurrá-la em direção à estante repleta de copos bem à suas costas._

_Kagome atingiu o móvel, estilhaçando tanto o vidro quanto os objetos que estavam dispostos entre as prateleiras. Sua blusa rasgou-se em inúmeros pontos, assim como a pele de suas costas. Ela sentiu um líquido quente escorrer-lhe pela parte de trás do corpo e logo deduziu que era seu próprio sangue._

_A visão tornou-se embaçada e foi escurecendo cada vez mais, até que-..._

- NÃO!

Kagome deu um safanão na mão de Inu-Yasha e recuou até onde a estante de livros a suas costas permitia. Ele olhou-a incrédulo, a expressão confusa.

Foi então que ela notou o que havia feito. Desculpou-se várias vezes, curvando-se em uma reverência, e saiu apressada da biblioteca, agarrando com tanta força o livro que carregava que os nós de seus dedos tornaram-se brancos.

Inu-Yasha, a expressão ainda abobalhada, fitou a mão ainda erguida no ar. Algo lhe apertava o peito.

O que quer que fosse que aquele novato carregava em seu passado, não podia ser algo bom.

* * *

OI QUERO DEIXAR UM ESPAÇO AQUI MAS A PORCARIA DO EDITOR DE TEXTO NÃO DEIXA

* * *

**E aí, povo lindo 8D Aqui estou eu, com mais um capítulo pra diversão de vocês.**

**Devo admitir que fiquei surpresa com a aceitação da minha nova fic. o.o Por causa dela, várias pessoas me adicionaram como autora favorita, assim como colocaram minha fic na lista de favoritos :3 Agradeço a todos, de coração.**

**Aos que me mandaram reviews:**

**joanny: Não vou negar, também tou adorando a minha história 8D tá saindo exatamente do jeito que eu gostaria que estivesse. Me sinto um pouco orgulhosa. E sim, a Kagome ainda é menor de idade. Se tivesse mais de 18 anos, ela poderia apenas dizer bye bye pro pai dela. Complicaaaado.**

**nane-chan3: brigada n.n**

**Ane-chan: Pode deixar, vou tentar postar os capítulos o mais rápido que conseguir. :D**

**tatiane: nossa, eu adorei Hana Kimi. Eu tava meio que desanimada pra escrever essa história no começo, porque tava sem idéia suficiente pra montar uma história... Mas depois que eu acabei de assistir o drama, começaram a surgir idéias que nem pop-up no site do Terra. (só que eu assisti a versão japonesa, não a taiwanesa.)**

**Srta. Taisho: Taí, fiz uma leitora feliz. 8D**

**-0 lummy-chan 0-: Fico feliz que tenha gostado :3 Faz tempo que eu também tava querendo uma fic desse estilo. Até comecei a procurar fic em inglês pra ver se eu achava. Mas não deu muito certo. Desculpe se não estiver de acordo com suas espectativas. ;-;**

**Enfim, é isso. Espero que gostem. :3**


	3. The Story Repeats Itself

Inu-Yasha acariciou-a gentilmente, fazendo-a gemer suavemente logo em seguida. Como era linda...

Seus dedos corriam por toda a extensão de seu corpo, brincando e explorando toda aquela superfície lisa. Poderia ficar a tarde, a semana inteira ali com ela e não se cansaria de tê-la por perto. Era seu maior tesouro, desde que haviam se conhecido, e tinha certeza que ela sentia o mesmo.

Ele tocou uma nota, fazendo as cordas da guitarra vibrarem suavemente. Olhava seu instrumento musical como um molequinho apaixonado. Quantos anos haviam se passado desde que havia comprado aquela belezinha na loja de música? Talvez uns 6 ou 7, não se recordava muito bem. Também, não importava; cuidava tão bem dela que parecia nova.

Tocou mais algumas notas, deleitando-se com aquele som. A melodia lembrou-lhe de uma música; tocou-a, sem medo de ser ouvido. Morava sozinho, então não havia problemas se decidisse tocar suas músicas. Ninguém para julgá-lo, nenhum ser vivo para criticá-lo.

Já havia algum tempo que Inu-Yasha formara sua banda. Os integrantes? Miroku, Sango, Kouga, ele próprio. Miroku era o baixista; Sango, a baterista; Kouga, tecladista; e ele, cuidava da guitarra e do vocal. Nunca haviam conseguido encontrar um vocal que satisfizesse todos da banda, por isso, ele encobria a posição. E o faria com o maior prazer, até que se cansassem dele. Não cantava perfeitamente bem, mas era afinado, e isso o fazia melhor que muitos outros por aí.

Uma garota quase havia entrado para a banda como vocalista: Oni Kikyou, seu nome. Era bonita, e talento era o que não lhe faltava. Mas, ainda assim, não cantava com sentimento. Não fazia aquilo porque queria, mas sim, porque Inu-Yasha estava na banda. Todos sabiam que ela sofria de um amor não correspondido, mas a garota continuava tentando insistentemente conquistá-lo.

Inu-Yasha suspirou, amargurado, apoiando seu queixo no corpo da guitarra. Perguntava-se se conseguiriam realmente achar alguém apto a papel de vocalista. Não queria apenas qualquer um; queria alguém que soubesse o que faz. Mas a questão era: onde procurar alguém assim?

Pra começo de conversa, nem sabia mais o que fazer. Não iria longe tentando achar alguém talentoso em uma cidadezinha mixuruca, que ainda não havia atingido a marca de 4 mil habitantes. Também não podia contar muito com a aparição de novas pessoas no pedaço, já que não havia nada o que ver por ali. Se quisessem um lugar turístico, que fossem para Tóquio.

Novas pessoas...

Inu-Yasha franziu o cenho. Aquele aluno novo o intrigava de uma forma inimaginável. O que, afinal, viera fazer em um lugar como esse? O mais provável e mais aceitável que Inu-Yasha pudera pensar fora parentes. Talvez tivesse um familiar por esses lados, ou viera passar algum tempo com um conhecido. Mas ainda assim, tinha suas dúvidas.

Ele suspirou longamente. Por quê, afinal, estava pensando naquelas besteiras? O que o novato fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da sua conta. Tinha outras coisas com o que se preocupar – como por exemplo sua prova de Biologia. Precisava estudar pra próxima prova... Mas diabos, não entendia bulhufas daquela baboseira toda. Platelmintos, exoesqueleto, ácido desoxirribonucleico... Pra quê, afinal, precisava memorizar todos aqueles nomes? Nunca usaria aquilo em sua vida profissional. Se quisesse mesmo seguir a carreira de músico ou compositor, devia mesmo é aprender sobre Rachmaninov e Schubert.

Inu-Yasha depositou sua guitarra em sua cama, em cima dos cobertores desarrumados. Suspirou novamente, encostando-se na parede, e olhou de relance seus cadernos de escola. Seu olhar voltou-se para a guitarra. E depois de volta para os livros. Guitarra. Livros. Guitarra. Livros.

...Guitarra.

Ele deu de ombros e pegou-a novamente, logo em seguida tocando uma pequena melodia.

* * *

Kouga olhou o relógio enquanto calçava os tênis de corrida. Já estava na hora de sair.

Todo dia, do fim da tarde até o começo da noite, o rapaz saía para exercitar-se e manter a forma. Todos da vizinhança já o conheciam, haviam acostumado-se com sua rotina. Corria por toda a extensão de seu bairro, passando pelo parque da cidade e pelo templo Sengoku Jidai e, por último, no pequeno mercadinho em sua rua para comprar o que faria de almoço no dia seguinte.

Ele trancou a porta ao sair e pôs-se a correr, primeiro devagar para depois aumentar o ritmo conforme seu corpo se aquecia. Aquele fim de tarde estava um tanto quanto frio, então Kouga puxou o zíper até onde conseguiu. O vapor em sua boca saía em pequenas baforadas translúcidas, em forma de fumaça.

Aparentemente o inverno chegaria mais cedo aquele ano. Havia esfriado demais em pouco tempo... Perguntava-se se a velha Kaede precisaria de ajuda com o aquecedor de novo, assim como acontecera nos anos anteriores. Por alguma razão misteriosa, o aparelho sempre parava de funcionar no começo dos dias frios. Kouga sempre acabava consertando-o para a velha.

Ele decidiu passar lá para checar se tudo estava bem.

Kouga foi subindo os degraus em um ritmo estável. 81, 82, 83... Ainda não conseguia entender como velha Kaede conseguia subir tudo aquilo sem ajuda. Em vezes, fazia-lo ainda mais rápido do que muitos jovens por aí que iam visitar o templo. 100, 101, 102... 147, 148, 149... Aquela maldita escadaria nunca acabava! Começava a arrepender-se de ter tomado sua decisão de ajudar com o aquecedor.

Foi então que Kouga parou. Era só sua impressão, ou ouvira algo?

Ele fechou os olhos, apurando os ouvidos.

Não. Desta vez, ele tinha certeza.

Alguém cantava uma melodia suave em tom baixo. O coração de Kouga pulou uma batida. Nunca tinha ouvido voz tão angelical quanto aquela... Não perdia um compasso sequer, não desafinava. Cantava todas as notas como se fossem um todo, uma música dentro da música. Não era nem um pouco parecida com aquela vaca da Kikyou, que serrilhava as notas da partitura e cantava-as separadamente, sem nem um pingo de emoção.

Kouga acelerou o passo. Precisava descobrir quem estava cantando. Quem sabe não conseguiria incluir aquela pessoa na banda? Precisavam mesmo de um vocalista e aquela voz seria perfeita.

Ele chegou ao topo da escadaria, ofegante, e vasculhou o local com os olhos. Não havia ninguém à vista, nem sequer a velha. Ele andou pelo lugar, atento a movimentos, perguntando-se onde estaria aquela pessoa.

Um vulto chamou-lhe a atenção pelo canto do olho. Quando virou-se, o coração a mil, deparou-se com Kagome, a uma distância que ela não podia vê-lo. Parecia segurar alguma coisa em seus braços, notou ele. Mas o quê, afinal, estaria Aoi fazendo ali?

Kouga aproximou-se. Quando ela notou sua presença, levantou-se, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça. Em seus braços havia nada mais do que um filhote de cachorro, agora adormecido, uma das patas enfaixadas.

- Boa tarde, Kouga – sorriu Kagome. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Vem cá, Higashi... Viu alguém por aqui? Além de você?

- Alguém?

- Ouvi uma pessoa cantando. Queria saber se a tinha visto.

Kagome sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um momento. Tinham-na ouvido! E tomara tanto cuidado para manter um tom baixo, apenas queria que o cachorrinho em seu colo adormecesse...

- N-Não, não vi ninguém. Desculpe-me.

Kouga suspirou, frustrado. Quando finalmente achara que havia encontrado quem poderia ser o último integrante de sua banda, essa pessoa desaparecia no ar. Os outros nunca acreditariam quando contasse a eles.

Kagome notou a mudança de comportamento do amigo.

- Algo errado, Kouga?

Ele deu um sorriso, desanimado.

- Achei que finalmente teríamos um vocalista. Mas acho que me enganei.

Vocalista! Kouga nem imaginava o quanto Kagome queria dizer-lhe que era ela quem estava cantando, que era a famosa Kagome Higurashi, apenas para juntar-se a eles. Como sentia falta de cantar...

Sentia-se como um passarinho que acabara de sair da gaiola... Mas que não podia voar.

- Enfim – disse ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da moletom que vestia. – A velha Kaede tá lá dentro?

- Sim, ela está aprontando a mesa para jantarmos. Quer juntar-se a nós?

Kouga analisou as possibilidades. Não faria mal mudar sua rotina por um dia, ainda mais se fosse ganhar uma refeição de graça. Ele aceitou.

* * *

Kouga recostou-se na cadeira, estufado. Como havia comido! Perguntava-se desde quando a velha Kaede aprendera a cozinhar daquele jeito.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos quando Aoi levantou-se, juntou os pratos e levou-os à cozinha.

- Ah, pode deixar que eu lavo a louça – disse Kaede, levantando-se também.

- Não, pode deixar, Kaede baa-chan – Aoi sorriu gentilmente, já começando a ensaboar os pratos usados. – Eu sou o encarregado dos afazeres domésticos. Pode ir se sentar, já vou em um minuto.

Então era isso... Aoi pagava o aluguel da hospedagem com afazeres domésticos. Nada mais justo, pensou ele, já que a velha já estava um tanto quanto idosa demais para cuidar de tudo naquela casa.

Mas espera. Se era ele quem cuidava da casa, então só podia significar que Aoi também tinha preparado o jantar. Caramba, aquele moleque não se cansava de ser bom em tudo o que fazia.

Kouga espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha para ajudar. Pegou um pano de prato e começou a enxugar a louça já limpa, para logo em seguida guardar tudo em seus respectivos lugares.

- Mas fala aí, cara – começou ele. Tinha que perguntar, estava curioso demais. – Por que veio pra uma cidadezinha do interior como essa?

Aoi não respondeu. Parecia absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Se fosse eu, teria ido pra um lugar mais interessante. Tipo sei lá – ele pensou um pouco. – Tóquio.

Podia ter sido só sua impressão, mas parecia que havia visto o amigo encolher-se um pouco ao mencionar o nome da capital japonesa.

- Só uns assuntos que eu tinha resolver por esses lados. Só isso. – disse Aoi, fechando a torneira e enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato.

Kagome deu as costas para Kouga, fingindo que estava fazendo algo, mas, na verdade, queria apenas esconder suas mãos, que tremiam incontrolavelmente. Não gostava de pensar em Tóquio. Não queria voltar para lá, nunca mais. Podia até ser o lugar dos sonhos de muita gente – talvez até mesmo de Kouga – mas, para ela, era pior do que o inferno.

Bem, não podia ficar pensando naquelas coisas. Tóquio havia ficado em seu passado, assim como aquele homem que era obrigada a chamar de pai. Não queria mais relação com nada que havia deixado para trás.

Kouga acabou sua parte e, vendo que o amigo não diria mais nada, dirigiu-se a onde Kaede estava, pegando seu casaco de cima do sofá. Vestiu-o e puxou o zíper até o pescoço.

- Brigado pelo jantar, velha. Não sabia que cê sabia cozinhar.

Kaede olhou para ele, confusa.

- Não fui eu quem fiz o jantar.

Kouga devolveu o olhar.

- Não?

A senhora apontou um dedo para Kagome, que ainda encontrava-se na cozinha. Parecia concentrada em algo que Kouga não soube definir o que era.

- Tá me tirando que o moleque fez tudo isso.

- O mundo não vai acabar apenas porque um garoto sabe cozinhar bem.

Kouga nunca achara estranho o fato de que homens soubessem cozinhar. Mas ainda assim, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o novato saberia fazer uma refeição de primeira categoria, com direito a prato de entrada e sobremesa. Era um tanto quanto... Estranho.

Ele cruzou os braços, analisando a figura que movia-se de um lado a outro da cozinha, claramente preparando algo mais. Havia algo de misterioso sobre aquela pessoa. Não sabia o quê, nem o que ele guardava em seu passado, mas sentia que queria ajudar. Havia sofrido bastante quando sua mãe havia abandonado ele e seu pai e não podia imaginar dor pior do que aquela. Será que havia acontecido algo desse gênero? Havia notado sua mudança de comportamento à menção da palavra Tóquio. Depois daquilo, tinha quase certeza de que ele havia estado lá antes.

- Kouga – ele ouviu Kagome chamar, com um sorriso no rosto. – Venha cá.

Ele obedeceu, curioso.

Kagome entregou-lhe um pequeno pacote delicadamente fechado.

- Fiz isso pra Kaede baa-chan, mas acho que fiz demais. Pode levar alguns, se quiser.

- Que isso?

- Biscoitos.

Kouga fitou o pacote em suas mãos.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim. Não sou muito chegado a doces, então nunca conseguiríamos acabar com eles todos.

O rapaz sentiu seu rosto corar. Nunca havia recebido biscoitos de uma garota antes e nunca podia ter imaginado que ganharia alguns de um garoto. Seria isso... ?

Não, não podia pensar nessas coisas. Aoi era um garoto. Tudo bem que tinha as feições um tanto quanto femininas e agia de forma extremamente educada, mas precisava descartar a possibilidade de que Aoi gostava dele. Só haviam se conhecido a menos de uma semana, não sabia nada sobre ele e vice-versa.

- Uh... Brigado. – disse ele, sem graça. – Bem, já é tarde e tenho que ir. – acrescentou ele, falando rápido demais. – Obrigadopelojantartchau.

Kouga saiu apressado pela porta da frente, o coração a mil. Desatou a correr e só parou quando reconheceu os portões de sua casa. Suas bochechas ardiam, coradas, e ele não sabia dizer se era por causa da vergonha ou do exercício.

O pequeno pacote de biscoitos pesava em seu bolso. Parecia inclusive um tanto quanto morno. Ele pegou-o e fitou o pequeno laço azul que Kagome usara para fechar o pacote. Quase que instantaneamente, seu coração palpitou novamente.

Ele suspirou, o vapor de ar condensado saindo de sua boca, e encostou-se no portão de sua casa. Agora sabia o porquê de todas as garotas se apaixonarem tão fácil por Aoi. Não sabia bem o que era, mas sentia-se atraído como se um feitiço o tivesse engolfado.

Kouga deixou-se escorregar até o chão e agachou-se, apoiando os braços em seus joelhos.

Quem diria... Atraído por outro garoto...

Bem, nada na vida era previsível. Acabara de descobrir que era gay!

* * *

Kagome sentou-se em sua respectiva carteira, ao lado de Sango. Chegava cedo na escola, então seus amigos ainda não estavam ali. Ela pegou seus cadernos da mochila, dispondo-os de modo organizado em cima da mesa.

Olhava em volta quando notou um vulto aproximando-se por trás. A julgar pelo rebolado e pelas unhas pintadas de um rosa-choque, não podia ser Sango; muito menos, um dos garotos.

Uma garota esbelta aproximou-se. Os cabelos negros ondulavam ao andar e seus olhos escuros fitavam diretamente Kagome. Ela debruçou-se sobre a carteira de Kagome, os lábios com batom avermelhado aproximando-se um pouco demais.

A garota analisou as feições de Kagome. Quando deu-se por satisfeita, endireitou-se e sentou-se na mesa, a saia já curta subindo ainda mais para exibir as coxas. Kagome ignorou o fato, o que pareceu deixá-la um tanto quanto desconcertada.

- Posso... Ajudá-la, senhorita?

- Aoi, sim?

- Uh… Sim, sou eu.

- O que acha de ir a uma festa comigo no sábado à noite?

Alguns garotos que estavam assistindo à cena prenderam a respiração. Aoi havia sido convidado pela beldade da escola, Oni Kikyou, a ir a uma festa! Nenhum deles sequer podia _sonhar _em receber um convite daqueles. Jamais. Afinal, Kikyou era a garota mais popular da região, se não da cidade inteira.

Kagome olhou um tanto enojada para a garota. Era o típico esteriótipo "Garota Popular Barbie": maquiagem demais, magra demais, enfeitada demais. Não sabia como os garotos caíam a seus pés, sendo que era só uma adolescente metida a besta, que provavelmente "ficava" com três ou mais rapazes por noite.

Ela levantou-se da carteira, ainda olhando Kikyou nos olhos, e sorriu. Kikyou lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso, esperando que Aoi fosse beijá-la ou tomá-la em seus braços.

- Desculpe-me. Não gosto muito de festas. – e saiu.

Todos da sala ficaram em silêncio.

Kikyou... Rejeitada?

Ela mesmo não parecia acreditar no fato de que havia sido dispensada daquele jeito, simples e facilmente. Sua boca abria e fechava inutilmente, sem emitir nenhum som.

Kagome vagueou por entre os corredores da escola, sem rumo. Queria apenas matar o tempo. Ir a uma festa com Kikyou... Não faria isso nem se realmente fosse homem. Aquele tipo de garota apenas brincava com o coração dos outros, para esmagá-lo e cortá-lo em pedacinhos com uma lâmina cega quando se cansasse do atual brinquedo. Exatamente como uma criança faria. E, assim que arranjasse um brinquedo novo, se esqueceria do primeiro quase que instantaneamente.

Já havia visto muitas com aquela personalidade enquanto ainda era cantora. Pessoas famosas e bonitas, que abusavam de seu poder e sua ganância para conseguir o que for que quisessem. Não era à toa que repórteres e papparazzi viviam atrás de celebridades, descobrindo seus segredos mais íntimos e publicando-os para que todo o mundo pudesse ver.

- Higashi Aoi? – alguém chamou-a às suas costas.

Kagome virou-se para o dono daquela voz. Deparou-se com um garoto de cabelos brancos e compridos, o olhar maligno e uniforme desalinhado. Parecia ser um dos rebeldes da escola, que sempre matava aula.

- Venha comigo. – ele deu um sorriso torto. Kagome não quis discutir e seguiu-o.

Ela foi levada até o terraço, onde havia conhecido Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha e Kouga. Outros dois rapazes a esperavam ali.

Um deles tinha os cabelos tão brancos como o primeiro, porém um pouco mais curtos. Sua estatura era baixa demais para sua idade, mas nem por isso deixava de ser intimidante. Havia um ar de superioridade à sua volta, como se desprezasse tudo e todos ao seu redor.

Já o outro, mais alto, parecia ser o líder dos três. Seus cabelos negros, cacheados, ondulavam com o vento que soprava no terraço, tornando-o inclusive bonito. Seus olhos castanho-avermelhados fitavam Kagome, divertidos. Mesmo mantendo as feições calmas e um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ela sentiu que era o mais perigoso dos três.

- Bem-vindo, Higashi Aoi – disse o líder, sua voz grossa reverberando pelo local. Kagome sentiu um calafrio na espinha. – Sou Naraku. Esses são meus comparsas, Juuroumaru – ele apontou o garoto que havia guiado Kagome até ali – e Hakudoushi – o outro garoto cumprimentou-a com um sutil aceno de cabeça.

Juuroumaru juntou-se aos outros dois companheiros e cruzou os braços, ainda com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Kagome perguntava-se o que queriam com ela.

Um silêncio pairou no ar antes que alguém falasse algo.

- Sabe – Naraku aproximou-se lentamente dela e espanou uma folha que havia caído em seu ombro. – Mesmo sendo um dos "rebeldes", eu costumava ser o mais popular da escola.

Ele circundou Kagome vagarosamente, analisando-a de cima a baixo.

- Os professores não me enxiam o saco... – ele deu um passo. – Todos voltavam sua atenção a mim... – mais um passo. – E, naturalmente... – Naraku pegou uma mecha solta do cabelo de Kagome e prendeu-a atrás da orelha. Não retirou a mão.

A mão de Naraku acariciou sua bochecha levemente com o dedão.

- ...A garota mais popular do colégio também era minha.

Kagome começou a ficar temerosa. Onde ele queria chegar?

- Até que você chegou. – continuou ele. Sua mão deslizou por seu cabelo e agarrou o rabo-de-cavalo baixo de Kagome, puxando-o com força. Ele trouxe os lábios até seu ouvido, agora sussurrando ameaçadoramente. – E foi aí que perdi tudo.

Naraku empurrou-a violentamente. Kagome perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

- Os professores me desafiam. A diretora quer me expulsar do colégio. E Kikyou me deixou, dizendo que havia se cansado de mim.

Ela acompanhou com os olhos os três, que moviam-se para mais perto dela. Uma sensação fria atingiu-lhe o estômago.

Estava com medo. Sabia o que aconteceria, já havia passado por isso diversas vezes.

Algo lhe atingiu o diafragma com força. O ar foi expulsado de seus pulmões e ela arfou.

- Você, aos poucos – Naraku rodeou-a mais uma vez, ainda caminhando lentamente. – foi arruinando minha vida. A vida que me custou muito construir.

Outro chute acertou-a no meio das costelas. A dor espalhou-se por toda a extensão de seu tórax.

- Não devia ter mexido comigo. – ele parou e olhou-a de cima, o desprezo aparente em suas feições enraivecidas. – E vai se arrepender por ter feito isso.

Kagome não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou no terraço. Sentia cada parte de seu corpo sendo acertada, cada centímetro de seus músculos ardendo com o esforço para manter-se consciente. Já estava acostumada com aquilo, mas nada impedia que ainda sentisse dor.

Seus olhos fecharam-se com força. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Achara que se veria livre de agressões caso se mudasse para uma cidade pequena, mas não era bem o que havia acontecido. Por que tudo sempre acabava daquele jeito? O que tinha feito para ser odiada, maltratada? Era uma boa menina. Nunca havia agredido ninguém, sempre tentara ser gentil com todos. Era esta a recompensa que recebia?

Parecia que haviam se passado horas, dias. Um chute daqui, outro acolá. Estômago, fígado, rins, costelas...

Semi-consciente, Kagome gemeu no chão. As pancadas haviam cessado. Não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que os rebeldes haviam deixado o terraço. Os raios de sol tocavam seu rosto gentilmente, o vento soprava seu cabelo desarrumado.

Uma sombra apareceu em frente ao seu rosto. Um rapaz... ?

Sim, um rapaz. Parecia um tanto mais velho do que ela. Talvez um ou dois anos... ? Ou talvez mais.

Ao longe, ela ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome.

Não Aoi.

Nem Higashi.

Seu nome.

- Agüente firme. Kagome...

Tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

ESPAÇO ESPAÇO ESPAÇO

* * *

**DEMOROU MAS VEIO! Taí o novo capítulo, espero que gostem. :3**

**Geeeeente mas eu tou adorando escrever essa fic. 8D Acho que é porque é um tema um tanto quanto diferente do que eu tou acostumada a escrever. Antes minhas fics eram só... Puro romance. Sei lá.**

**Sabe, outro dia fiquei me perguntando. A maioria das fics aqui no FF são basicamente romance. Será que é só garota que posta/comenta? Não estou falando que não existem moleques por aí que não gostem dessas coisas. Só nunca encontrei nenhum aqui no site. o.o  
**

**Bom, chega de enrolação. Vamos às reviews! :D (tou me sentindo que nem apresentador de programa de televisão)**

**Ah e... Pra não ter que falar isso em cada resposta de review... Fico feliz que estejam gostando. :3**

**Srta. Taaisho: Sim, eu percebi que existe mais de uma srta. Taisho. Recebi review das duas. XD No começo até me confundi, achei que fosse a mesma pessoa. Mas daí percebi que tinha um A a mais. E fiquei feliz por vc ter dado add nos favoritos 3**

**Srta. Taisho: néé, a parte da biblioteca ficou tão legal. +_+ eu também gostei. Eu não ia colocar aquela cena, mas tive a idéia do flashback.. Daí não dava pra não escrever.**

**Ane-Chan: A parte da Sango ser apaixonada também foi no imprevisto. 8D Taí um novo capítulo como vc tinha pedido.**

**tatiane: Vou te deixar mais ansiosa ainda daqui pra frente *risada maléfica***

**nane-chan3: Quem bom que está gostando :D**

**Lore Yuki: Meeeu Deus, eu também sou fã de Hana Kimi. No começo eu não tiinha gostado muito do Shun fazendo papel de Sano (foi o que vc falou, parecia bem sério e tals) mas daí acabei acostumando. E passei a gostar, também. Não acho que ele tenha trabalhado mal nem nada. Depois de ter acabado o dorama japonês tentei assistir o koreano, mas não deu muito certo. Não passei do primeiro episódio. Acho que a personagem principal devia ser pelo menos um pouco mais bonitinha. ... Vou ver se vejo esse CoffeeShop que vc recomendou. 3**

**joanny: Sim, adoro quando eu recebo um email dizendo "Review Alert!" XD Fico toda ansiosa e feliz. Antes eu nem entrava direito no meu email, agora eu checo ele toda hora. LOL É bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando da minha fic.**

**Kuran Kitty: É, eu só lembrei desse negócio de o ano letivo deles começar em setembro depois que já tinha postado o primeiro capítulo e tava escrevendo o segundo... Acabei com preguiça de arrumar e repostar, então deixei assim mesmo. 8DDD**

**Srta Kagome no Taisho: não, nunca vi o filme... Me disseram que não era lá aquelas coisas, então acabei nem me interessando. Mas acho que vou assistir, tou meio que curiosa pra saber o que acontece. Preciso de material para minha imaginação. +_+**

**Preciso começar a fazer capítulos mais longos... Resposta de review tá ficando tão grande quanto.**


	4. Frustration

Sango olhou de relance para a carteira vazia ao seu lado. As coisas de Aoi estavam ali, mas ele não. Perguntava-se se algo havia acontecido... Nunca antes havia perdido uma aula.

Ela mordeu a ponta do lápis, frustrada. Estava preocupada.

Do outro lado da sala, Kouga olhava para a mesma carteira vazia. Por que diabos o moleque havia faltado? Justo hoje que tinha acordado mais cedo, apenas para preparar um bento para o novato. Não era lá muito bom na cozinha, mas também não era de se jogar fora. Dava para sobreviver.

Ahhhh sim. Talvez ele só estivesse com vergonha do dia anterior. Afinal, não é todo dia que se dá biscoitos a alguém querido. Talvez ainda visse Kouga como amigo, mas... Era questão de tempo! Kouga só precisava dar-lhe um empurrãozinho para que descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação a ele.

Ele afundou a cabeça nos braços cruzados por sobre a mesa, as faces corando lentamente. Diacho, tinha até vindo para a aula de Matemática. Perguntava-se onde estaria Higashi...

Miroku, atrás de Kouga, olhou para Sango, do outro lado do aposento. Parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

Já ele, não. Estava até feliz que Aoi não estivesse ali. Mas afinal, por que tanta preocupação? Era só... Um garoto metido a besta. Vai ver só tinha tido uma diarréia ou algo parecido, logo logo estaria de volta à sala de aula. E, mesmo que fosse diarréia, isso só mostrava o quanto o garoto era fresco; da última vez que _ele_ tivera uma crise dessas, tinha vindo pra aula e tudo. Tudo bem que precisara ir ao banheiro pelo menos uma dez vezes durante a aula de Japonês e a professora havia se irritado com ele e o obrigado a segurar baldes de água no corredor – lembrava-se muito bem que também tivera um ataque durante o castigo – mas esses detalhes eram irrelevantes.

Miroku sinceramente não entendia o porque de não gostar do garoto novo. Havia algo nele que o irritava. E, além disso, tinha certeza de que o novato escondia alguma coisa. Algo que acontecera em seu passado, talvez? Ninguém em sã consciência mudaria-se para um fundinho de quintal como aquela cidade.

Entediado, o garoto voltou-se para onde Inu-Yasha deveria estar. Sua carteira encontrava-se vazia desde o começo das aulas. Havia matado aula de novo... Ele realmente não aprendia a lição. Devia apenas estar tocando seu violão em alguma parte escondida da escola, como provavelmente o terraço. Por que não havia se juntado a ele quando tivera a chance... ?

* * *

Inu-Yasha cansou-se de tocar seu violão, então colocou-o de lado. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de assistir às aulas de Biologia. Sabia que precisava, mas ainda assim... _Era muito chato._Tudo o que a professora fazia era falar, falar e falar. Dar nomes que ele nunca ouvira na vida. Que nunca _usaria_.

Ele deitou-se, passando a observar as nuvens no céu. Aquela ali parece um coelho, pensou ele, perdendo-se em seus devaneios. Aquela outra, um hipopótamo... Seus olhos, aos poucos, começaram a pesar. Não tardou a pegar no sono.

Alguns ruídos despertaram-no de sua soneca. Primeiramente atordoado, apenas notou alguém deitado no chão. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar direito quem era. Se aquela pessoa não estivesse deitada de um jeito peculiar, o braço envergado em uma posição completamente estranha, Inu-Yasha diria que estava dormindo.

Ele levantou-se de um salto. Algo ali estava muito errado. Estava prestes a correr para acudir aquela pessoa quando um outro vulto chegou a ela antes que Inu-Yasha pudesse fazer algo. Parecia... Um professor? Sim, aquela silhueta era muito parecida com a daquele professor que começara a lecionar ali no começo do ano. Se não se enganava, era o responsável por uma das salas do primeiro ano.

Inu-Yasha acompanhou-o com os olhos quando o professor acudiu a pessoa deitada. Checou o pulso, apalpou ligeiramente aqui e ali. Em seguida, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para dentro da escola, tomando extremo cuidado.

Ele ficou parado em seu lugar por mais alguns segundos. Perguntava-se o que havia acontecido no curto período de tempo em que havia adormecido.

Realizando que não iria mudar nada se continuasse apenas parado ali, olhando para o horizonte, ele entrou o prédio e dirigiu-se à sala de aula. Cruzou os corredores lentamente, sem qualquer pressa de voltar à sala de aula, enquanto pensava no episódio que acabara de presenciar. Aquela pessoa deitada no chão parecia-lhe familiar... Perguntava-se quem era.

Aparentemente, a terceira aula ainda não havia começado. Alunos dividiam-se em pequenos grupos dentro da sala de aula, conversando sobre o fim de semana ou sobre um programa de televisão que haviam assistido. Inu-Yasha não tardou a encontrar Miroku, Sango e Kouga em um canto separado da sala, discutindo algo sério. Aoi não estava entre eles. Estranho.

- Inu-Yasha! – Sango notou-o quando aproximava-se – Viu Aoi por aí?

Ele estranhou a cara de preocupação que a amiga fazia.

- Não, não vi. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kouga apontou a carteira de Kagome por cima do ombro.

- As coisas de Higashi estão aí, mas ele não. Não apareceu para nenhuma das aulas.

Algo gelado atingiu o estômago de Inu-Yasha. O vulto que vira estirado no terraço tinha cabelos compridos. Negros.

- Já disse pra vocês, ele deve só ter ido no banheiro ou algo parecido... Ei, Inu-Yasha, tá indo onde?

Inu-Yasha, apressado, deixou o violão na mesa de Miroku e desatou a correr. Agora tinha certeza que tinha visto o novato no terraço. O que diabos havia acontecido?

* * *

Kagome abriu os olhos, lentamente. O teto amarelo, um sofá... Onde estava, afinal?

Ela tentou levanter-se. O esforço foi em vão: ela sentiu uma dor pontiaguda na altura das costelas e arfou, deitando-se novamente. Foi então que notou que basicamente toda a parte superior de seu corpo estava enfaixada e o braço direito, imobilizado. Sua cabeça pulsava e ela sentiu um gosto de ferro na boca. Conhecia muito bem aquele sabor.

Ela correu a língua pelo lábio inferior, constatando a presença de um corte.

- Oooh! Você finalmente acordou! – alguém disse, assustando-a.

Kagome procurou o dono daquela voz. Tinha certeza de que já a havia ouvido antes. Mas seria mesmo possível... ?

- ME-NI-NA. Mas que SUSTO você me deu! – o professor a seu lado abanou seu rosto, como se estivesse com calor. Parecia aliviado. O coração da garota apertou-se.

- Não acredito – Kagome arregalou os olhos. - ...Jakotsu?

- Ai que emoçãaao, você ainda se lembra de mim? – Jakotsu abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e apoiou a mão na bochecha graciosamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela tentou levantar-se novamente, mas ele a impediu.

- Devolvo a pergunta, minha querida. O que uma _pop_ como você está fazendo nesse cuzinho de mundo? Ainda mais, vestida de garoto. Não era pra você estar mundo afora?

- Eu... Espera. Como foi que me reconheceu?

- Nunca esqueço um rosto, ainda mais se for do meu ídolo. – ele sorriu gentilmente. – Não seria um bom fã número um se nem te reconhecesse.

Kagome fitou as feições de Jakotsu, um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Como estava feliz em vê-lo ali... Havia sentido tanto sua falta quando seu pai o impedira de vê-la... Tantas coisas que queria ter-lhe contado quando podia, tantas coisas que queria ter feito com ele...

- Mas enfim, chega de conversa fiada. Por que está usando roupas masculinas? Cê é tão linda, minha fofa. Vai esconder esse teu corpinho por quê?

- Fugi de casa.

- Ah tá, você fugi- O QUÊ? – Jakotsu, preocupado, inclinou-se para ela e segurou sua mão livre entre as dele. – Quando aquele homem te descobrir, ele te mata! Você ficou _louca_?

- Eu não agüentava mais, Jakotsu. Você sabe o que ele fazia pra mim.

- Sim, eu sei... Já faz quanto tempo que veio pra cá?

- Não muito. Umas duas semanas?

- Bom, pelo menos ele ainda não te achou. – ele recostou-se novamente na cadeira onde estava sentado e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Sabe que se for preciso ele irá até o inferno encontrar briga com Satã, só pra te achar.

- Sim, eu sei. – Kagome fitou tristemente o cobertor que cobria suas pernas. – Foi por isso que me disfarcei. Ia ser um alvo muito fácil de ser reconhecido.

Jakotsu suspirou e abraçou-a afetuosamente, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la.

- Vou fazer tudo que eu puder pra te proteger, princesa.

Ela retribuiu o abraço. Permaneceram ali por alguns minutos, até que ela se soltou.

- Mas me conte – começou Jakotsu – Como foi que foi para no terraço com esses machucados? Quebrou duas costelas, sabe. Sem contar o olho roxo na sua cara, que vai ficar do tamanho de uma bola de golfe hoje à noite.

- Ah – ela olhou para baixo, analisando seu braço imobilizado. – Apanhei para um tal de Naraku. Segundo ele, eu estava "destruindo" sua vida.

Jakotsu fez uma careta.

- Aquele garoto é problema. PRO-BLE-MA. – ele balançou o dedo indicador na frente do rosto de Kagome - Marque minhas palavras e fique longe daquele moleque.

- Sim eu sei – ela sorriu. – Foi você quem cuidou de mim?

- E quem mais seria, flor? Sorte sua que te encontrei no terraço antes que alguém chegasse. Podiam ter carregado você do jeito errado e deixado suas costelas quebradas perfurarem seu pulmão. Ou pior – ele estremeceu – podiam ter descoberto quem você realmente é.

- Mas Jakotsu – ela fitou-o, curiosa – o que está fazendo por aqui?

Ele ajeitou a gravata cor-de-rosa com um ar orgulhoso.

- Sou professor aqui.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sim, consegui que me contratassem um ano atrás. Sou professor de Música e o responsável de uma das salas do primeiro ano.

- Que bom que conseguiu realizar seu sonho de se tornar professor, Jakotsu – ela sorriu. – Mas não sabia que queria ensinar música.

- Bom, isso tenho que admitir que só me ocorreu no ano passado. A vaga de professor de Química já estava ocupada, então tive que inventar alguma coisa. Aquelas aulas de piano que você me deu salvaram minha vida.

Kagome sorriu com o entusiasmo do amigo. Parecia tão feliz ali, finalmente conseguira o que queria.

Jakotsu já havia sofrido muito de bullying por ser um gay assumido. Seu pai era simpático, mas sua mãe era alcóolatra e sempre gastava as economias da família com bebidas. Cansado daquela vida, seu pai havia-no levado para outra cidade, abandonando a mãe em seu antigo apartamento. Lembrava-se de que Jakotsu havia contado que seu pai e ele tinham uma relação boa: ele o admirava demais e, em retorno, seu pai respeitava-o mesmo sendo "diferente". Era um sentimento mútuo.

- Bem, fofa – Jakotsu disse, levantando-se – Não está em condições de assistir às aulas por hoje. Vou liberar você e te levar até onde você está morando.

- Tem certeza?

- Por quê, quer ir ver uma aula chata estrupiada do jeito que está? Nananina. Vai pra casa, mocinha.

Jakotsu pegou o casaco do paletó cinza que estava pendurado na cadeira onde estivera sentado. Porém, antes que pudesse sair, alguém bateu à porta um tanto quanto desesperadamente. Kagome e Jakotsu entreolharam-se. Ele deu de ombros e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um ofegante Inu-Yasha parado à sua frente.

Inu-Yasha não sabia bem o que fazer agora. Havia percorrido a escola inteira, à procura de Jakotsu e Higashi. Acabara de achá-los. Mas e agora?

Seus olhos voltaram-se para Kagome, semi-sentada em uma cama improvisada. O olho esquerdo, tão roxo que parecia preto, começava a inchar, bloqueando parte de sua visão. Em seu lábio inferior podia distingüir facilmente um corte que já havia sido limpo, mas que ainda era bem visível. O braço direito, colado ao corpo, estava claramente imobilizado com uma tala improvisada.

O sangue de Inu-Yasha ferveu. Quem se atrevera a fazer tal selvageria com um amigo seu? Sabia que havia mais ferimentos do que apenas aqueles superficiais.

- Inu-Yasha? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Quem fez isso com você? – sua voz tremia. Ele cerrou os punhos, a ira crescendo cada vez mais. – Quem foi?

- Não foi nada, eu só... Caí da escada.

- Vi você estirado no terraço. Jakotsu te acudiu antes que eu pudesse chegar lá. Não tinha percebido quem era de primeira, mas... – suas mãos fecharam-se com mais força ainda. – Quem foi?

Kagome nunca havia visto Inu-Yasha furioso daquele jeito. Sentia-se um pouco intimidada com a visão.

- Eu estou bem, Inu-Yasha, sério – ela apressou-se em dizer, sentando-se e recostando-se. Ela ignorou a pontada de dor que sentiu do lado esquerdo do corpo. – Já estive em situações bem piores. Em uma semana eu melhoro.

- Como... – ele pausou – Como quer que eu ignore seu olho inchado? Seu braço quebrado? Diabos, Higashi, cê tá todo arrebentado e ainda vem me dizer que tá legal?

Kagome não soube o que dizer. Sabia que ele tinha razão. Ela baixou o olhar, cabisbaixa, fitando um ponto em seu cobertor. Um silêncio pairou no local por algum tempo, o único som sendo a respiração pesada de Inu-Yasha.

Jakotsu interviu, gentilmente empurrando Inu-Yaha em direção à porta.

- Chega de discussão, Aoi-kun precisa descansar. Vou conseguir uma licença para ele conseguir voltar pra casa hoje. E o senhor volte já para a sala de aula, que o segundo período já vai começar.

Jakotsu e Inu-Yasha saíram, fechando a porta. Jakotsu logo saiu apressado em busca da diretora.

Inu-Yasha sentou-se à frente da porta da sala onde Kagome estava, passando a mão nos cabelos. Sentia-se frustrado.

Como protegeria a garota que viria a gostar um dia, se não conseguia nem proteger seu próprio amigo?

* * *

SPACE

* * *

**Demorou mas veio!**

**Mals aí pela demora, tou com uma renca de trabalho pra fazer pra facul. x.x Inclusive tenho que escrever um relatório pra amanhã... Olhei pro Word e não resisti. Tive que continuar escrevendo esse capítulo. Vou ver se agora eu coloco tudo em dia.**

**Então, eu sei que ficou um pouco curto... E também, tenho uma má notícia pros leitores da minha fic. Vou viajar no dia 10 e só volto em Janeiro, o que significa pouco mais de um mês sem updates. Desculpa ~.~ Vou ver se consigo postar pelo menos mais um ou dois capítulos antes de viajar só pra garantir minha integridade. Não quero nem saber o que o povo ia fazer comigo se não postasse nada antes de viajar.**

**Enfim... Reviews! Vou ser bem breve porque tenho que sair em alguns minutos.**

**Bibi entre as Bis: tou te devendo 10 reais ):**

**nane-chan3: desculpa a demora, vc deve ter ficado ansiosa. D:**

**Vengeresse Lolita: eba, fisguei mais uma 8D**

**Srta. Kagome no Taisho: eu vi o filmeeeeeeee muito bom 8DD e sim, acho que não tem nenhum garoto por aqui. GAROTOS DO FANFICTION, MANIFESTEM-SE!**

**Lore Yuki: tenho mais umas surpresinhas preparadas pra pessoas curiosas como vc. MWAHAHA.**

**Carin-chan: fico feliz que esteja gostando :3 nao vou mentir, acho que é a primeira vez que vejo uma fic desse genero de Inu. Não sei se foi só pq nao procurei direito. comecei a escrever essa porque acho que gostaria de ler uma fic assim.**

**joanny: eu usei meu email principal logo de cara mesmo. nunca usava ele, precisava de algum uso né. não queria que ficasse só mofando.**

**Helidiana: sim senhora XD**

**kagomeinug no sesshy: eu tambem adoro o kouga. Tenho maior dó que ele nunca consegue a mocinha.**

**Sra. Taaisho: curiosidade saciada? :3**

**Srta. Taisho: é, me baseei nos meus pensamentos quando escrevi aquela parte do Inu. XD eu também sou assim.**

**e de novo, as reviews ficaram quase tão grandes quanto o capitulo. Desculpa desapontar. LOL**


	5. My Song

Sango ajeitou a saia de pregas azul-bebê pela décima vez. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, abaixando os fios rebeldes, retocou o gloss, respirou fundo. Ela olhou para o pequeno botão de campainha à sua frente.

Quando soubera o que havia acontecido com Aoi, por intermédio de Inu-Yasha, não tardou em formular um plano para que conseguisse ficar sozinha com seu amor pelo menos pelo resto da tarde. Iria cuidar de Aoi, preparar comida para ele, ajudá-lo a comer... Quem sabe ele não lhe desse algo como recompensa? Como por exemplo um olhar ousado, um toque de lábios, ou mesmo...

Sango chacoalhou a cabeça. Sentiu que estava corando. Não devia estar pensando nessas coisas! Tudo bem, não era santa, mas não era de seu feitio ficar fantasiando sobre um garoto ferido.

Ela olhou para o pequeno pacote que levava consigo. No caminho para o templo Sengoku Jidai, havia parado em uma lojinha de conveniência e comprado algumas revistas e uns salgados. Sabia que Aoi não era lá muito chegado em doces – havia aprendido isso por fontes confiáveis e meios não tão apropriados -, então logo de cara havia descartado a possibilidade de lhe comprar um bolo ou algo do gênero. Era louca por doces, nunca poderia recusar um chocolate; isso era certo. Mas era Aoi quem iria comer, não ela. Mesmo que as tortas e guloseimas da pequena loja estivessem gritando "Leve-me! Sou todo seu!" a plenos pulmões, ela havia engolido seu orgulho e escolhido algo salgado.

Sango arrumou a saia mais uma vez. Perguntava-se se parecia arrumada demais para uma simples visita a um ferido. Mas ainda assim, não poderia perder essa chance de ouro de mostrar a Aoi que ficava melhor com roupas casuais do que com o uniforme de escola.

Ela olhou para cima. Chegara a hora.

Seu dedo pressionou a campainha e ela esperou. Uma senhora atendeu a porta com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Posso ajudar, meu bem?

- E-eu vim visitar Aoi.

- Ah sim – uma centelha de familiaridade passou por seus olhos – Pode entrar, ele está no quarto. Subindo as escadas, segunda porta à direita.

- Obrigada. Com licença.

Enquanto caminhava pelos cômodos da casa, Sango analisou o local. Parecia um tanto quando velho, mas aconchegante. Devia ser muito quente no verão, por causa de sua construção antiga. Ela subiu as escadas e parou à frente da porta do quarto de Aoi. Segunda porta à direita. Não tinha como errar.

Ela ajeitou novamente a saia e respirou fundo, o coração a mil por hora. Finalmente chegara a hora! Ela ficaria sozinha com ele o resto do dia, poderiam comer o que trouxera e ela ganharia um beij-

Sango abriu a porta.

E deparou-se com Kouga sentado na beirada da cama de Aoi, conversando animadamente com o dito cujo. O estômago de Sango afundou. Seus ombros murcharam.

- Oh, Sango! Bem-vinda a meus humildes aposentos – brincou Aoi, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Oi, só... Queria saber como você está. – ela lançou olhares mortíferos na direção de Kouga, que pareceu não notar. Ou, se notou, não se importou. – Trouxe isso para você – ela mostrou a sacola de revistas.

- Ah, obrigado – ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior. – Sente-se, fique à vontade.

Ela puxou uma cadeira com rodas que encontrava-se perto da escrivaninha e sentou-se perto da cama.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem melhor agora, já que você chegou – o tom de Aoi era brincalhão, mas ela corou ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Fiquei sabendo que ela fez o maior escândalo quando soube que cê tinha se machucado – Kouga tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Quase espancou Naraku e seus comparsas.

Sango fuzilhou Kouga com os olhos.

- Como ficaram sabendo que foi Naraku e os outros?

- Tava meio na cara. Eles tavam se gabando de um otário que tinham acabado de surrar no terraço. Daí aparece o professor novato, avisa o nosso professor responsável que cê não tava em condições de continuar assistindo às aulas...

O coração de Kagome apertou-se. Então eles haviam descoberto. Pelo visto a desculpa "eu caí da escada" era mais fuleira do que tinha imaginado.

- Por acaso... Alguém mais sabe disso?

- Provavelmente a escola inteira.

Kagome jogou-se para trás, estirando-se na cama, e passou a fitar um ponto no teto, de repente extremamente interessante. Perguntava-se o que Inu-Yasha iria pensar. Ou melhor, o que iria fazer. Do jeito que havia se comportado quando a vira, era bem provável que tentasse vingá-la sozinho. Sorte sua que ele não sabia de suas costelas quebradas, ou iria ter um treco.

Kagome suspirou.

- Ah – disse Sango, de repente lembrando-se de algo – Escrevi as anotações de aula em algumas folhas de caderno pra você. Sabe, pra não perder nada. Os professores deram matéria nova.

- Oooh, legal. Tava mesmo precisando começar a estudar pra Matemática. Obrigado.

- Por quê? A prova é só daqui a duas semanas – indagou Kouga, o rosto intrigado.

- Matemática nunca foi meu forte. – ela suspirou amargamente. – Não estou entendendo nada da matéria. Sou mais uma pessoa de Humanas e Biológicas. Sabe, História e Biologia.

Uma idéia estalou na cabeça de Sango. Ela mordeu a unha do polegar, frustrada. Não conseguiria colocá-la em prática, já que não era lá aquelas coisas em Matemática. Não era boa, mas também não era ruim. Considerava-se mediana. Porém, com suas atuais notas, nunca poderia tentar ensinar alguém.

Pelo visto, Kouga tivera a mesma idéia.

- Posso te ensinar se você quiser. – ela ouviu-o dizer. Ele fitou o chão, um tanto quanto envergonhado.

Porcaria. Havia perdido sua chance de passar mais tempo com Aoi por causa de suas malditas notas. Naquele momento, odiava Kouga por ser tão bom com fórmulas e contas. Kouga participava de Olimpíadas de Física, Química e Matemática, além de concursos e coisas afins. Havia inclusive ganhado alguns prêmios por ter participado de algumas delas.

... Espera.

Sango olhou para os dois garotos, estupefata. Kouga tinha as bochechas levemente coradas e Aoi, um sorriso no rosto. Parecia ter concordado em receber aulas particulares de Kouga.

Nunca antes ela havia visto Kouga envergonhado. Será mesmo... ?

Não, não pode ser, ela disse a si mesma. Kouga era o tipo de galã que pelo menos metade das garotas da escola cobiçava. Kouga não poderia possivelmente gostar de outro garoto. Não podia negar que era bonitão e charmoso, mas sempre passava a idéia de ser o "macho alfa" do grupo. Mesmo que não fosse nada disso.

Aoi e Kouga agora conversavam animadamente sobre algo que Sango não prestava atenção. Kouga olhava ternamente para Aoi, um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto. De vez em quando aproximava-se demais, uma ou outra parte de seu corpo tocando o outro sutilmente. Quando isso acontecia, um pequeno rosado corava suas bochechas e ele desviava o olhar, sorrindo bestamente para a parede ou um aparelho doméstico qualquer.

Sango literalmente deixou o queixo cair. Era tudo tão óbvio...

Kouga era gay. E gostava da mesma pessoa que ela.

Pelo visto, pensou ela, agora tenho um rival.

* * *

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde o incidente no terraço. Os ferimentos de Kagome já estavam quase curados, exceto por suas costelas. Já não sentia mais dores para respirar, nem aquele incômodo agudo quando movia-se, mas ainda não podia se esforçar demais. Pela velocidade que estava se curando, ainda iria demorar pelo menos outros quinze dias para se ver totalmente inteira.

Aoi sentou-se em sua carteira, organizando seu material como lhe era costume. A aula estava para começar, então a sala estava apinhada de estudantes que enrolavam até o último minuto para sentar-se em seus respectivos lugares.

Foi então que o representante de classe foi até o meio da sala, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Gente, sua atenção um minuto, por favor – disse Houjou, capturando a curiosidade dos colegas de classe – Tenho algo para dizer.

A conversa na classe foi morrendo aos poucos e todos foram sentando-se um a um, esperando Houjou falar.

- Como sabem, o Festival Cultural está chegando – começou ele – e, como é costume, decidimos o que faremos por meio de sugestões e votações.

Os alunos começaram a conversar, animados com a idéia do Festival.

- PORÉM – disse ele, dando ênfase à palavra. Todos calaram-se novamente – Este ano receberemos uma visita especial à nossa escola no dia do Festival Cultural, então a diretora decidiu fazer algo diferente, que envolvesse todas as salas em um evento só.

Alguns vaiaram Houjou, outros reclamaram, indignados. Apenas alguns poucos alunos cochicharam, curiosos e animados com a mudança.

- E o que a diretora tem em mente? – Kagome ouviu Miroku perguntar, entediado. Não parecia lá muito alegre com a decisão.

- Uma peça de teatro – disse o representante de classe, fitando Miroku. – Mais precisamente, um musical.

Um musical! O coração de Kagome palpitou. Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentiu uma pontada na boca do estômago, que tinha certeza que não tinha vindo de suas costelas quebradas.

Ela não sabia se devia sentir-se animada ou com medo. Por um lado, gostaria muito de poder cantar na frente de uma platéia. Fitar a feição de todos enquanto andava pelo palco, o microfone em mãos, fazendo-os cantar com ela. Mas, por outro, não podia deixar que seu disfarce fosse descoberto, o que quase certamente aconteceria se ela se apresentasse em tal peça de teatro. E isso a entristecia terrivelmente.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, deixando que sua franja escondesse seus olhos. Caso se descuidasse, podia muito bem até chorar de frustração. Cantar era sua vida, não agüentava mais não poder fazer o que mantinha sua sanidade.

Miroku olhou entediado para o lado. Aoi chamou-lhe a atenção. Sua cabeça abaixada, as franjas cobrindo-lhe o rosto, as mãos apertadas com força. O que havia de errado com o novato? Até seus ombros pareciam tremer um pouco. Ele levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, confuso. Será que Higashi odiava musicais tanto assim?

- Por isso, peço que todos se dirijam ao auditório. – ele ouviu Houjou dizer para a classe – Serão feitos alguns testes para decidir os papéis de todo mundo. Todos devem comparecer, sem nenhuma exceção.

Todos levantaram-se resmungando, o zumzumzum da conversa aumentando o volume novamente. Miroku notou que Higashi ainda permanecia em seu lugar, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ele deu de ombros e seguiu a multidão.

* * *

Todos foram sentando-se em cadeiras que haviam sido dispostas pelo auditório. Teatro, hein... Há muito tempo não fazia algo desse estilo, sempre acabava cabulando o Festival Cultural sempre que havia algo que não era de seu feitio.

E... Tudo bem que queriam algo diferente. Queriam que os alunos tivesse inúmeras experiências diferentes. Mas teatro? Sério? Podiam pelo menos ter colocado mais opções, tipo uma exposição de arte ou uma apresentação de bandas. Se fosse mesmo algo relacionado a música, tinha certeza que tanto ele quanto Sango, Miroku e Kouga não perderiam sequer um ensaio.

Era só por causa disso que tinha cedido e decidido não cabular aquele festival. Oras, seria um musical! Música!

Inu-Yasha encaminhou-se ao auditório. Miroku já havia sido deixado para trás; não tinha paciência o suficiente para acompanhá-lo em todas as suas cantadas. Se tivessem que parar pelo caminho toda vez que o amigo selecionava um novo "alvo", iriam chegar ao auditório apenas na semana seguinte.

Ele sentou em uma das cadeiras desmontáveis do auditório, ao lado de Sango, e passou a observar as pessoas que aos poucos iam chegando. Ali estava Kouga... Jaken e Kohaku um pouco mais à frente... Kagura e Rin... Miroku, com um dos olhos inchados e a bochecha marcada por uma vermelhidão em forma de dedos...

Custou um pouco a encontrar Higashi. Inu-Yasha estranhou o comportamento do amigo. Parecia... Tenso? Seguiu-o com os olhos quando sentou-se ao lado de Kouga, este corando quase que imediatamente.

Não pôde perguntar o que havia de errado, pois logo um vulto adentrou o auditório. A professora de teatro da escola chegou imponente, ajeitando os óculos cintilantes, e subiu ao palco.

- Boa tarde, senhoras e senhores, e bem-vindos ao auditório. Sou Tsunade, a diretora do curso de teatro, e espero ver bons resultados.

O auditório mantinha-se quieto, todos esperando pelas palavras da baixinha gorda que agora proclamava um discurso sobre o bem do teatro para a humanidade, ainda que não prestassem atenção no que dizia. Tsunade tinha fama de ser tão detestável quanto o professor pervertido responsável pelo terceiro ano - que dava castigos absurdos para os alunos, como por exemplo limpar o corredor com uma escova de dentes - e não seria uma boa idéia aborrecê-la.

- Hoje faremos apenas um teste. – a multidão reclamou, mas logo calou-se ao receber o olhar fulminante da professora – Foi decidido que, devido a uma participação especial ao nosso Festival Cultural, atuaremos na peça "A Noviça Rebelde", e preciso logo começar a distribuir os papéis. Será um longo mês pela frente e preciso da colaboração de todos.

"O teste consiste em canto.", continuou ela, passando os olhos rapidamente pela multidão. "Aqueles que me impressionarem passarão para as finais e, como conseqüência, designados a seus respectivos papéis principais."

Inu-Yasha suspirou. Teria que cantar na frente de toda aquela multidão... Não que não estivesse acostumado a isso; sempre que sua banda apresentava-se, era ele quem tinha que lidar com o povo. Apenas não se sentia à vontade fazendo isso em um auditório, na frente da professora de teatro.

Ele correu os olhos pela multidão novamente, estudando a reação de todos: pareciam excitados para verem as apresentações, mas não pareciam felizes em terem que subir ao palco para cantar.

Foi então que algo chamou-lhe a atenção. Os olhos de Inu-Yasha pousaram na figura de Aoi, que parecia um tanto quanto apavorado. Gotas de suor apareceram em seu rosto, e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Não parecia ser nervosismo, mas... Algo mais...?

- Vou começar a chamar os nomes, que estarão em ordem alfabética. Cantem o que quiserem. – anunciou Tsunade. – Ayaji Mizuru!

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos curtos subiu ao palco, nervosa, e começou a cantar uma música lenta. Era desafinada, mas sua linguagem corporal era decente. Tsunade anotou algo em seu caderno e, quando a garota acabou, chamou o próximo.

Inu-Yasha não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aoi. Quanto mais a professora se aproximava da letra H, de Higashi, mais receoso parecia ficar. Parecia realmente apavorado com alguma coisa.

E então chegou a hora da verdade.

- Higashi Aoi!

Kagome demorou-se na cadeira, mas levantou-se de cabeça baixa. Em passos lentos, dirigiu-se ao palco, e encarou a multidão. As garotas cochichavam freneticamente, ansiosas pelo que estava por vir.

Ela não abriu a boca.

- O que está esperando? – perguntou Tsunade, impaciente. – Não tenho o dia inteiro. Cante!

Os lábios de Kagome crisparam-se, mas ela levantou a cabeça e tomou fôlego. Tsunade observava-a fixamente.

Kagome começou a cantar. Não havia nada de especial em sua voz: era um tanto quanto desafinada em algumas partes, mas conseguia manter a entonação e o ritmo.

- Pare. – declarou Tsunade, ajeitando os óculos.

A garota obedeceu, confusa.

- Por que não está cantando?

Todos do auditório pareceram tão confusos quanto ela.

- Perdão?

- Não pode me enganar, mocinho. Já vi muitas apresentações por aí, e sei que está se esforçando para não dar o máximo de si mesmo.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Inu-Yasha ponderou o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Recomece. E agora cante do jeito que sei que você sabe. – disse Tsunade, baixando os olhos novamente para seu papel de anotações.

A garota apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo. De novo, aquele sentimento de "nervosismo". Inu-Yasha perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo. Nunca antes vira Aoi naquele estado de espírito, muito menos apavorado do jeito que estava. Higashi escondeu suas mãos no bolso para que ninguém visse o quanto tremiam.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, molhando-os. Ah, como queria cantar! Queria soltar a voz, fazer o que ela sabia que fazia melhor. Mas não podia.

Kagome passou os olhos pela multidão.

- Ande – pressionou a professora, ajeitando novamente a armação. Parecia impaciente.

Ela levantou a cabeça, a expressão sofrida, e desatou a correr, deixando o auditório e correndo até onde seus pés a levassem. Não prestava atenção onde estava indo. Acabou por encontrar-se no terraço, onde havia sido espancada por Naraku e sua gangue. Onde havia conhecido Sango, Kouga, Miroku, Inu-Yasha. Onde havia reencontrado Jakotsu.

Kagome encostou a testa na grade, o metal frio de encontro com sua pele acalmando-a um pouco. Agora que tinha voltado a si, dava-se conta da dor pulsante em suas costelas, a respiração arfante. Havia se esforçado mais do que devia, mas não se importava.

A porta para o terraço abriu-se de repente, assustando-a. Relaxou quando reconheceu Kouga.

- Que diabos foi aquilo, Higashi? – indagou ele, colocando a mão no peito e tentando estabilizar sua respiração. Parecia que havia saído correndo atrás dela. – Por que fugiu desse jeito?

Kagome abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Algo apertava sua garganta, sendo difícil até de respirar.

Kouga aproximou-se, a expressão preocupada.

- Cê tá bem? Não devia sair correndo por aí, ainda mais com esses machucados... Sei que já está melhor, mas não é bom se esforç—

- Eu não agüento mais, Kouga – interrompeu ela, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos orbes tão azuis quanto os dela. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ele assustou-se ao vê-la daquele jeito.

- H-Higashi? O que foi? Se machucou?

- Não, não é nada disso – ela virou-se de costas para ele. Queria contar-lhe tudo, mas não podia... Não ainda. Isso a matava um pouco por dentro, mas... O que poderia fazer? Sua vontade de revelar sua verdadeira identidade a seus amigos era tão grande quanto o medo que sentia por seu pai. Não que não confiasse neles, mas...

- Cê tá legal? – Kouga aproximou-se ainda mais,agora ainda mais preocupado.

- Promete... Que não conta pra ninguém?

Ele pareceu confuso, mas feliz que Higashi fosse contar-lhe um segredo.

Um segredo. Apenas deles.

- S-sim, sabe que pode contar comigo. Que houve?

A garota apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo. De novo, aquele sentimento de antes. Não nervosismo, nem receio – medo.

Porém, desta vez Kagome cantou.

Sua voz saiu tímida e baixa no começo, mas foi ganhando imponência com o passar das notas musicais. Naquele momento, não se importava com nada mais além de sua música. Há quanto tempo queria cantar daquele jeito...

Sua vontade de cantar, que havia sido reprimida por tanto tempo, junto com a paixão que sentia pela música, quase fizeram o coração de Kagome explodir. Tudo o que existia era a sua voz, nada mais. Não havia terraço, não havia Kouga.

Kouga arregalou os olhos quando ela começou a cantar. Fitava as costas da garota com admiração. Era a voz mais fabulosa que já tinha ouvido em toda a sua vida. Sentia-se maravilhado. Por que diabos havia escondido isso de tudo e todos? Com aquele talento, tinha certeza de que podia até tornar-se profissional! Sua voz era um tanto aguda para um garoto, mas... Quem se importava?

A voz de Kagome foi diminuindo o tom lentamente com o fim da música. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou o céu, o coração ainda palpitando rapidamente por causa da adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Um silêncio pairou no ar por alguns segundos quando ela acabou.

- Cê tá me tirando – ele finalmente ouviu-se dizer. – Por que nunca contou antes pra gente?

- Não posso, Kouga – ela virou-se e fitou seus olhos azuis. – Não posso. Eu só não...

- Aí, cê podia fazer parte da nossa banda. A gente tá precisando de vocalista, sabe – Kouga abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os dentes brancos retratando sua felicidade. – Tenho certeza de que os outros não vou se importar nem um pouco. Eu até... Ficaria feliz em ter você com a gente...

- Eu disse Kouga, não posso...

Kouga fitou os olhos de Kagome, que transbordavam tristeza. Seu estômago afundou. O que havia de errado, afinal? Não gostava de ver Higashi daquele jeito…

- Mas por que não?

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para baixo e deu-lhe as costas novamente.

- Espera – ele disse, desconfiado – Então aquele dia, quando eu fui visitar a velha Kaede...

- Sim, era eu.

Ele coçou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro.

- Bem, acho que se você não quer que as pessoas saibam, não sou eu quem vou contar. Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Kagome sorriu.

* * *

Miroku recostou-se na parede, a porta para o terraço entreaberta ao seu lado. Tinha seguido Kouga e Higashi até ali, apenas para levá-los de volta ao auditório. A professora de teatro havia ficado furiosa quando os dois saíram, então acabara indo atrás dos dois.

Ele suspirou. Acabara de testemunhar uma das vozes mais lindas que já havia ouvido. Mas algo o incomodava profundamente.

Tinha certeza que conhecia aquela voz. Mas não era possível. Higashi Aoi era um homem!

...Ou, pelo menos, era isso o que dizia.

Ele cruzou os braços, sua mente confusa.

Tudo se encaixava. Higurashi Kagome havia desaparecido quase na mesma época em que Higashi Aoi havia aparecido por aquelas bandas. Sem contar que, agora que pensava sobre isso, a semelhança física também era absurda. Cabelos sedosos negros, olhos azuis que conseguiam fazer alguém perder-se ao fitá-los. A estatura também era igual. Isso sem mencionar o fato que Higashi, muitas vezes, já havia feito coisas um tanto quanto estranhas para um garoto – como, por exemplo, trancar-se em um dos boxes do banheiro em vez de usar o mictório toda vez que precisava usar o banheiro, ou nunca deixar que os outros vissem quando trocava de roupa. Até mesmo os nomes eram parecidos. Higashi, Higurashi.

Miroku mordeu a unha do polegar. Estava quase certo de que Higashi Aoi era, na verdade, Higurashi Kagome. Mas, antes que pudesse tirar suas conclusões, teria que descobrir um jeito de provar sua teoria.

* * *

REVIEW TIME

* * *

_Yeee, capítulo 5! Finalmente consegui me livrar de todos os trabalhos da faculdade, SOU UMA MULHER LIVRE! Graças a Deus, não agüentava mais varar a noite e dormir quase nada por causa desses malditos trabalhos._

_Não sei se vou conseguir postar mais um capítulo antes de viajar (que seria nesse sábado, daqui a 4 dias), então quando eu voltar de viagem eu compenso com um capítulo que valeria por dois._

_Pra todo que tá acompanhando minha fic, fico muito feliz que estão gostando. Mesmo. Outro dia fui olhar quantas pessoas haviam visitado minha fic, e vi que tem gente até de outros países... Tipo Suíça. E ESLOVÁQUIA. Isso mesmo. ESLOVÁQUIA. o_o_

_Enfim, chega de enrolação._

_joanny: caaaara, finalmente consegui me livrar da facul. entreguei o ultimo trabalho hoje. E wow, acho que nunca conheci um garoto que lesse fics. Bom, eu tinha um amigo que lia, mas ele era gay. Então não sei se conta._

_Srta. Kagome no Taisho: Muita gente adivinhou que era o Jakotsu, achei que ficou um pouco na cara. n.n;_

_Vengeresse Lolita: Yeeea, eu faço isso tambem. 8D Sempre que tenho uma prova, dou um pulinho no pra ver se tenha algo que me interesse pra eu ler em vez de estudar. E pode deixar que eu mando mensagem pra você sim :3_

_PetitGabi: Eba, consegui converter mais uma pra minha seita +_+ Fico feliz que esteja gostando. :D_

_Helidiana: Seu desejo é uma ordem. :D_

_nane-chan3: Na verdade eu até tinha pensado em fazer o Inu descobrir que a Kagome é garota, Mas achei que ia ficar meio clichê, então acabei descartando a idéia._

_Pois é, é isso. :D Até o próximo capítulo!_


	6. Studies

Kagome encontrava-se sentada em um banquinho um tanto confortável. Simples, porém confortável. Um estofado surrado e vermelho, madeira envelhecida... Costumava sentar-se em cadeiras desse estilo sempre que ia com sua mãe ao supermercado. Mas em vez de mergulhar-se naqueles pensamentos felizes, não conseguia parar de pensar no que estava por vir. O coração a mil, ela fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar-se. Não chegava a suar frio, mas sentia aquele nervoso no estômago que a deixava inquieta.

Também, não era para menos. Havia desobedecido ordens de uma professora, em frente a um pátio escolar apinhado de alunos, fugira do local e recusara-se a voltar para o resto das aulas. Era um tanto quanto óbvio o que lhe aconteceria depois.

Kagome olhou para a porta da diretoria, que agora abria-se devagar. Uma senhora bem arrumada apareceu, segurando uma caneta entre o indicador e o dedo do meio. Os cabelos já grisalhos, envolvidos em um coque apertado no topo de sua cabeça, juntamente com os óculos vermelhos de aro fino, davam-lhe a aparência de uma mulher rigorosa. Kagome engoliu em seco. Onde diabos havia se metido?

- Higashi Aoi. Desculpe-me a demora, tinha alguns documentos pendentes a preencher. Entre e sente-se, por favor.

Kagome suspirou profundamente uma última vez antes de adentrar o aposento. Se não estivesse tão nervosa, teria notado que, na mesa de centro, havia um arranjo de suas flores favoritas, as tulipas; ou que o sofá emanava um adocicado aroma que normalmente traria lembranças da sala de espera da gravadora onde uma vez havia trabalhado; ou mesmo que a escrivaninha da diretora era muito parecida com a que seu pai costumava usar em sua antiga casa. No entanto, a única coisa em que conseguia realmente pensar era "estou encrencada".

Ela sentou-se cautelosamente no sofá, Tsubaki sentando-se logo em seguida na poltrona à sua frente. A diretora recostou-se e cruzou os braços, fitando-a atentamente por trás dos aros vermelhos que pareciam hipnotizar a garota. Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos, até que Tsubaki pigarreou e endireitou-se, apoiando seus cotovelos em seus joelhos.

- Não vou perder tempo listando suas ações, pois sei que você sabe o porque de estar aqui.

Kagome engoliu em seco e assentiu, silenciosamente.

- Só tenho uma pergunta. Por quê fez aquilo?

A garota desviou o olhar. Podia mentir, mas ainda assim sabia que falharia na tentativa. Aquela mulher parecia escaneá-la com o olhar, ler sua personalidade. Saberia se tentasse mentir. Não queria tomar aquele risco, sabendo o que estava em jogo. Ela poderia expulsá-la do colégio onde tanto batalhara para entrar, e o pior: poderia perguntar sobre seus responsáveis. Tudo bem, poderia dar-lhe o endereço da velha Kaede, mas não queria envolver a boa velhinha em algo tão complicado quanto sua situação. Sendo assim, teria que dar-lhe o nome e endereço de seu pai e, assim, expôr sua real identidade.

Kagome engoliu em seco pela décima vez e fitou a senhora.

- A professora de teatro chegou a comentar algo sobre minha apresentação?

Tsubaki achou estranha a pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Ela me disse que você tem potencial. Que não deu o melhor de si propositalmente. O que isso tem a ver?

- Diretora Tsubaki – ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, abrindo-os em seguida e fitando as mãos que descansavam em seu colo. – Eu sei cantar. Cantar é minha vida. Não há nada que me agrade mais do que a música – Kagome fitou os olhos castanhos da diretora – E é por isso mesmo que não posso deixar que outras pessoas saibam disso.

- Não entendo – Tsubaki recostou-se no sofá novamente, cruzando os braços. – Importa-se em elaborar?

- Eu... Tenho minhas razões para não revelar meu passado, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Tive que desistir da coisa que mais gosto desse mundo por motivos pessoais. – Kagome encolheu os ombros – Mas posso lhe assegurar de que não irá acontecer novamente.

A diretora fitou-a nos olhos por alguns longos segundos.

- Espero mesmo que não se repita. – disse ela finalmente. No entanto, Kagome podia perceber que a mulher ainda olhava-a de um jeito desconfiado, talvez até curioso. Porém, não disse mais nada. Limitou-se apenas a apoiar um dos cotovelos no braço do sofá, ainda fitando os olhos azul-turquesa à sua frente.

- Se achar que tem algo a me contar – disse ela cautelosamente – estarei aqui.

Kagome piscou, um pouco surpresa. Aquela era a última reação que esperava da senhora à sua frente.

- O-obrigado.

- Pode retornar à sala de aula.

Antes que saísse, a diretora chamou-a novamente.

- Senhor Higashi?

Kagome virou-se, apreensiva.

- Sim?

- Compareça depois das aulas à sala de detenção por duas semanas.

A garota fez uma reverência desajeitada e saiu. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, tentava acalmar o coração nervoso. Seu ritmo foi aumentando até que desatou a correr, em direção à sala de aula, antes que a diretora mudasse de idéia.

Não havia nem levado uma advertência. Como aquilo era possível? Havia ouvido tantas histórias assustadoras a respeito da diretora, que achava que acabaria sendo suspensa por pelo menos um mês. No entanto, Tsubaki havia mostrado ser uma pessoa compreensiv a, e mesmo até... Agradável. Mesmo que um tanto intimidante.

Ela parou em frente à porta da sala de aula. Podia-se ouvir o professor de Filosofia dando um de seus intermináveis discursos, cada vez mais empolgado, como se o direito dos Sem-Terra fosse um assunto extremamente interessante. Assim, ela decidiu esperar até o intervalo que tinha entre as aulas para adentrar a sala. Recostando-se na parede, deixou-se escorregar até sentar-se no chão. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e mergulhou em seus pensamentos, deixando que os 45 minutos restantes passassem.

* * *

Inu-Yasha deu graças a Deus que o professor de Filosofia havia finalmente saído. Se tivesse que agüentar mais um minuto de toda aquela baboseira que sequer fazia sentido, teria tentado suicídio usando uma caneta esferográfica. Como diabos alguém podia se interessar por aquilo?

Ele suspirou. Nem tinha se recuperado mentalmente e já teria aula novamente em menos de cinco minutos. E o melhor? De sua matéria _favorita_. Claro, por que não? Apenas uma dose de tortura por dia não era o suficiente. Obviamente, tinham que montar o horário de aulas conforme nível de tédio. Primeiro o mais maçante, depois o com mais nomes teóricos...

Inu-Yasha apoiou o queixo em sua mão, o cotovelo na carteira, e olhou com desinteresse pela sala. Os colegas de classe haviam se distribuído em pequenos grupos, como sempre acontecia nos intervalos. E foi aí que reconheceu Aoi, que agora adentrava o aposento, um tanto quanto pensativo. Por alguma razão desconhecida, sentiu-se aliviado ao vê-lo ali. Achava que não veria o amigo por pelo menos uns três dias, mas pelo visto a velha Tsubaki não havia dado-lhe uma suspensão. Ou, pelo menos, não por hoje. O que era um tanto quanto inesperado, dadas as circunstâncias.

Aoi parecia distraído, absorto em seus pensamentos. Ao sentar-se, respondeu aos exageros de uma alegre Sango apenas com um aceno de cabeça, para logo em seguida fitar a paisagem da janela. Não era a primeira vez que Inu-Yasha o via daquele jeito, mas havia algo diferente aquele dia – como se realmente estivesse deliberando sobre um assunto sério. Ele perguntou-se o que era.

Inu-Yasha observou o amigo de tempos em tempos durante a aula, enquanto o professor de Biologia dava explicações e mais explicações sobre algo que ele não fazia idéia do que era. E, aparentemente, o professor também notou, porque dirigia olhares feios ao estudante desligado.

Ele chegou perto de Aoi, segurando o livro da matéria.

- Senhor... Higashi, sim? Pode me dizer qual a resposta do exercício 25, página 113?

A sala inteira estava silenciosa. Inu-Yasha engoliu em seco. Se não estava encrencado ainda, acabara de ficar. Aoi não estivera prestando atenção em nada, sem contar que havia perdido pelo menos uma semana de aula quando fora abordado pela gangue de Naraku. Era impossível saber a resposta daquela pergunta, mesmo que—

- A fórmula da fotossíntese é 6 CO2 + 12 H20 = C6H12O6 + 6 O2 + 6 H2O.

Inu-Yasha piscou. E de novo. Como é?

Ele baixou os olhos para o próprio livro, procurando algum lugar onde a tal fórmula poderia estar escrita. Não achou nada.

O professor leu algo que constava no livro. Em seguida, aparentemente dando-se por satisfeito, deu um muxoxo e continuou sua explicação, andando pela sala lentamente enquanto o fazia. Inu-Yasha fitou Aoi, que novamente voltara-se para a janela. O moleque nem havia estado em tantas aulas quanto ele, e ainda assim sabia muito mais. Como tinha feito aquilo, afinal? Sequer abrira o livro direito, apenas o fizera para olhar a pergunta. Inu-Yasha perguntava-se o quanto teria que estudar até chegar naquele nível, ainda mais a prova substituta sendo em menos de um mês.

Foi então que uma idéia estalou na cabeça do rapaz.

Por que não pedir ajuda?

* * *

Kagome suspirou, ainda fitando a paisagem pra fora da janela. Perguntava-se o quanto ainda poderia viver aquela vida, assumindo a identidade de Aoi Higashi. Era complicado, quase que sufocante. Quanto tempo ainda agüentaria? Quanto ainda teria que mentir para aqueles que haviam se tornado seus primeiros amigos em toda a sua vida?

Ela pegou a lapiseira e começou a brincar com ela por entre seus dedos, girando-a em círculos. Distraída, mal notou quando um pedaço de papel pousou no tampo de sua mesa com um suave e quase que um inaudível baque. Ela parou de girar a lapiseira e pegou o papel cuidadosamente, olhando para os lados para ver quem o havia deixado ali. Seus olhos correram a sala de aula até que se encontraram com os de Inu-Yasha a alguns lugares dali; ele assentiu levemente com a cabeça, para logo em seguida voltar sua atenção para o professor. Kagome abriu o pequeno bilhete.

**Vai estar livre nas próximas semanas?**

A caligrafia de Inu-Yasha era um pouco desleixada, mas seria bonita caso se esforçasse um pouco em melhorá-la. Kagome rabiscou uma resposta com sua letra rebuscada.

_Não acho que tenha nada para fazer, além de estudar para as provas que estão chegando. Ah, e as detenções depois das aulas por ter saído correndo do auditório._

Kagome perguntou-se o que faria para mandar a resposta para Inu-Yasha. Deveria jogar o bilhete em sua direção?

Sango, parecendo entender suas intenções, estendeu-lhe a mão por debaixo da carteira, esperando que ela lhe desse o pequeno papel. Kagome o fez disfarçadamente. A resposta de Inu-Yasha não tardou a vir.

**Preciso de um favor seu. Vi como é bom em Biologia. Preciso muito tirar nota na prova do mês que vem, ou então tenho chances de falhar a matéria e repetir de ano.**

_Então... Quer minha ajuda para estudar__?_

**Precisamente, ó Vossa Senhoria. Este humilde servo está à Vossa mercê.**

Kagome soltou uma risadinha.

_Tudo bem. Mas também tenho que dividir meu tempo com Kouga. Ele vai me ensinar Matemática._

**Posso fazer isso por ele, se preferir. Não sou um gênio em Matemática, mas me considero decente.**

_Não, tudo bem. Já combinei com ele que iremos nos encontrar toda quarta-feira lá no templo da Kaede baa-chan. Como quer fazer com Biologia?_

**Não gosto daquela escadaria infinita na frente do templo. Quer vir em casa em vez disso? Mudança de cenário.**

_Por mim tudo bem. Duas vezes por semana__?_

**DUAS vezes por semana? Tá querendo me matar?**

_Foi você mesmo quem disse que precisava da nota ou iria repetir de ano. A escolha é sua. Terça e quinta, ou prefere fim de semana?_

**Temos treino da banda nos fins de semana, então nem ça e quinta tá bom. Você devia ir a um dos nossos treinos. Nunca viu a gente tocar, viu?**

_ Não, ainda não. Adoraria ir assistir ao treino de vocês. Contanto que não explodam meu ouvido interno._

Kagome viu com o rabo do olho que, ao receber sua resposta, Inu-Yasha reprimiu uma risadinha. Notando que ela o fitava, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Então estava tudo combinado.

* * *

AKSJNDKJAHBLJBALSDKJF

* * *

_Oi gente n.n; Mals a demora pra postar o novo capítulo. Não abandonei a fic, e nem pretendo. Só surgiram uns pequenos contratempos que eu tive que dar conta. Comecei a trabalhar na empresa do meu pai, pediram pra eu fazer desenho em troca de algo, etc etc._

_Mas enfim. Eu sei que o capítulo tá pequeno, desculpa mesmo. Mas eu tenho uma justificativa. ( E, também, estou meio que reescrevendo os capítulos anteriores. Andei relendo minha fic e achei que os acontecimentos estão rápidos demais. Então tou dando uma melhorada. Quando eu for postar os capítulos que foram reescritos, eu aviso._

_Obrigada pelas tantas reviews e desculpa de novo pela demora. :(_

_Espero que gostem do minúsculo capítulo._


End file.
